


Lead Me Not Into Temptation (I Can Find The Way Myself).

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: Attempted rape/sexual assault, Chapter 10 has attempted rape/sexual assault. DO NOT read if this TRIGGERS YOU!!!, Chapter 10 has attempted rape/sexual assault. Heed the fucking warning people!!!, Dark thoughts by Jacob, M/M, PANIC ATTACK IN CHAPTER 11!!!!, Past attempted sexual assault, There might be some dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob accidentally sees Max naked and from then he cannot get the memory of that body, just there for the taking out of his mind. </p><p>Max just wants Jake to stop looking at him like he wants to eat him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There For The Taking

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it that's great! :) If you don't that's too bad. Also if you have nothing but negative comments please to keep them to yourself.
> 
> ENJOY!!!! :)
> 
> All mistakes made in this fic are mine.

Max Lewinsky looked in the full length bathroom mirror and took in the bruises, minor cuts and scratches on his body that he received courtesy of fucking Jacob Sternwood, who had the brilliant idea of causing a major traffic accident in order to free him from the prison transport truck that was enroute to a maximum security prison, where with no doubt Max would have been killed the first night he spent there.

Max remembers sitting quietly on the bench on the back of the truck resigned to his fate, his hands and feet were shackled and a chain that was attached to the wall of the truck was attached to the prisoner belt around his waist securing him even more in the event he tried to escape. That is why he had a broad ugly and painful purple bruise that wrapped around his stomach that sometimes made breathing a bit difficult.

He had gotten that bruise almost immediately when the first vehicle ran into the side of the truck, causing it to turn and him to fly off the bench only to be restricted from flying into the opposite wall. However, when the second vehicle, a pick-up truck this time hit the truck again and he was thrown to the other side the chain broke and he hit the barrier that separated the prisoner from the driver with a force that made his teeth rattle and a sharp shooting pain to shoot down his left arm that got the brunt of the impact. 

The next thing Max knew is that the truck began to roll and he along with it, hitting against the walls and the floor and the ceiling of the truck before it came to a stop upside-down. The doors were wrenched opened and there was Jacob Sternwood, staring down at Max with those same intense penetrating green eyes that reminded him of that fateful night three years ago.

Jacob grabbed Max and hauled him out of the truck, neglectful of his injuries and jarring them. When Max was out of the truck and saw the pile-up of vehicles surrounding them, to say he was surprised when the new later on said that there had been no fatalities would have been the understatement of the year. He was _surprised_ that he wasn’t dead.

It was now a week after that incident and the two men were now in a very secluded and luxurious cabin in Switzerland. Max had tried to find out from Jacob where exactly in Switzerland they were but Jacob said not to worry about it and Max just so damn thankful not to be dead or rotting in jail let the issue drop and decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Jacob left the cabin early every morning and came back just before sunset in the evenings. Max was curious about where he went but did not question him. Instead the former cop spent his days reading the hundreds of books that seem to be in the cabin, since he was still healing and did not have the chance or energy to explore the surrounding woodlands as yet. He also enjoyed the peace and quiet, something he did not know he would be able to survive; thinking he would have gotten cabin fever in the first few days.

The two men have not spoken more than a handful of words to each other since Max was freed from the prison transport truck and that was fine with Max; they tried to stay out of each other’s way. When Jacob came home, Max would retire to his room with his chosen book for the day.

However, one evening Max was extremely immersed in his book that he did not hear when Jacob’s truck pulled up outside; he did not even acknowledge the man when he entered the cabin. Max did not realize that he was no longer alone, until a black duffle back filled to the brim with currency from different countries was dropped on top of the centre table in front of him.

Max looked up from the book at the bag and did a double take.

“Bloody hell man! Did you rob every bank in sight on the way back?!” Max exclaimed, his book laid forgotten beside him as he leaned forward to get a better look inside the bag.

Jacob rolled his eyes “Don’t be daft; it’s money from every bank I have robbed that I had stashed in this country.” He said.

Max looked at Jacob and grabbed a stack of cash out of the bag to examine it.

“Christ.” Max mumbled, “this is CAD$10,000! What the fuck are you doing with Canadian currency?! When the hell were you in Canada?!” Max asked, his cop side coming out with this contraband that was set down in front of him.

Jacob got up and grabbed the bag, zipping it up, he dropped it beside the chair that he was occupying.

“Mind your own business Lewinsky.” He said darkly.

“I wish my business was still arresting your thieving no good ass!” Max snapped back.

 “Well you weren’t complaining when my thieving no good ass rescued yours from either rotting away in prison or being killed!” Jacob was beginning to lose his patient.

“Well you almost killed me trying to ‘rescue’ me.” Max said and held up his hand when Jacob opened his mouth, “I’m done. I am not going to continue this endless argument about you and your extremely questionable life choices; I already got shot in the knee for it, lost my job and is now a wanted fugitive.” Max then got up and went upstairs, quietly closing his bedroom door.

Jacob was left fuming downstairs; he had risked everything to rescue the former cop and he still judges him for his way of life. The least he could do is be grateful that he saved his ‘hobbit’ ass from prison. Jacob then realized he had not even gotten a reluctant ‘thank you’ from the former cop and something in him snapped, he stormed upstairs and slammed open the door to Max’s bedroom.

Max who was at his dresser clad only in a towel fresh out of the shower and searching for something comfortable to put on jumped in fright and spun around.

“What the fuck?!” He shouted and saw an enraged Jacob and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“You did not even thank me for saving your ungrateful little ass.” Jacob spat out between clenched teeth.

Max was a dumbfounded, “I would not have been in need of saving if it wasn’t for you!” He shouted.

Jacob walked further into the room, “Your whole fucking department was corrupt and even if you hadn’t gotten mixed up with me, you still would have ended up dead! One of your fellow cops would have put a bullet between your eyes. You would have been dead just like your friend, what was her name? Oh yeah, Sarah.”

Jacob had hit a nerve when he mentioned Sarah so flippantly that Max spoke without thinking.

“At least my life style did not get my son killed!” Max shouted, the next thing he knew, is that he was savagely thrown into the wall by an even more furious Sternwood.

Max was in pain from the impact with the wall jarring his already extremely bruised body. Jacob had his hand around his throat and was tightening it cutting off his air circulation.

“I should fucking kill you just for saying that.” Jacob hissed in his face.

The former cop was trying to pry off the hand from around his neck, he was in no shape to fight off the bigger man. He was trying to kick Jacob when he felt his towel become undone from around his waist and slither down to the ground to pool around his feet. He had no time to feel embarrassed by his nudity as he felt himself blacking out.

However, the pressure around his neck immediately eased up and he dragged in as much air as he could to soothe his aching lungs. When he was able to focus again he looked at Jacob only to realize that the man was not looking at him, but at his nude body with lust in his eyes. Max fought hard not to shield his body from those intense penetrating green eyes.

Jacob was taking in the smaller body in front of him, he never paid much attention to the injuries suffered by Max, but he was now. The bruises were of an ugly painful looking purple colour and covered various areas on his body. However, Jacob noticed that the areas that had no bruises were of an alabaster complexion. His eyes trailed down to look at the soft cock nestled in soft hair.

The professional thief knew that he was never straight, he liked men and he found the former cop to be somewhat attractive when his mouth was shut or when he was sleeping. But right now that he was seeing everything the man had to offer he found himself wanting; wanting that body and everything that came with it.

He needed to taste it, touch it, and feel it writhing beneath his body. He craved it.

Sudden dark thoughts came to the forefront of his mind; thoughts of how it would be easy it would be to overpower the smaller man and take what he want. He had made it an occupation, taking what was not his to take, taking forbidden things; why should this time be any different?

He looked into Max’s eyes and he saw the exact moment when it dawned on Max the dark thoughts running through his head. He could see the panic in the smaller man’s eyes.

The former cop eyed his two escape routes: the bathroom and the bedroom door that was wide open from when Jacob had barged in. Jacob stepped forward again so that he was brushing the man’s naked skin, drawing his attention from whatever escape plan he was thinking of to look at him. He had Max cornered and they both knew it.

Nonetheless, Jacob was no rapist. He backed away from Max putting a suitable amount of distance between them and with one last predatory up and down look at Max’s body he walked out of his room closing the door behind him.

Max let out a breath he did not know he was holding and rushed to the door to lock it. He then turned around and slid to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest and wondering if he would be able to survive Jacob Sternwood.


	2. Tempted to Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Jacob has another altercation with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it that's great! :) If you don't that's too bad. Also if you have nothing but negative comments please to keep them to yourself.
> 
> ENJOY!!!! :)
> 
> All mistakes made in this fic are mine.

Max awoke the next day and was relieved to see that the barricade in front of his bedroom door was not disturbed. The night before after Max had hastily gotten dressed, he had pushed the dresser in his room in front of the door to brace it and prevent Jacob from re-entering, in case he had a change of mind and decided to do something extremely regrettable.

It was safe to say that Max was shaken after last night’s exchange with Jacob. The last time someone had looked at Max like that, he was fourteen and had to fight off a schoolmate two years older than him who decided to get fresh with him one day after school in the boys bathroom.

Max remembers being jumped from behind and pinned to the bathroom wall; he did not even stop to process what was happening, he started fighting back as soon as he was grabbed. By the time he had managed to fight the older and bigger boy off him the principal had heard the ruckus and came to investigate, the sight presented to him was one of Max with his shirt torn open, scratch marks littering his chest, his pants button was ripped off, however, his pants were blessedly held closed by his untouched zipper. Max’s lip was bleeding and his face was red with anger, his attacker was on the floor holding his crotch where Max had managed to land a vicious kick.

Max also recalls how his father had almost killed the boy who had dared to put his hands on his son and had to be held back, only for his mother to sucker punch the boy. The boy was immediately expelled from the school and Max was removed as well and enrolled in martial arts classes so there was no repetition of this incident.

Throughout the rest of Max’s life there had been looks and comments but no one ever tried to touch him without his permission. Nevertheless, he swore that last night he would have had to fight again only to lose, not only because of his knee, but his other injuries that he had sustained a week ago. It was like a punch to the gut when he saw that look in Jacob’s eyes and realized just how trapped he was, not only in that moment, but just the fact that he is a wanted fugitive means that if Jacob should ever try to hurt him, he would have difficulty escaping the man and staying under the police radar.

Max shook his head to get those thoughts out of it and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, he walked into the bathroom and opened his medicine chest that Jacob made sure to keep stock with pain medication, hypodermic needles, syringes, gloves, cotton balls and alcohol so that the former cop could drain the fluid from his knee without any hindrances. Jacob had even purchased a sharps disposal container for him to dispose of his needles properly.

After completing his morning routine, Max checked out the window and sure enough Jacob’s truck was not outside, feeling safe enough to venture outside the safety of his room Max pushed aside the dresser and went downstairs to make his breakfast.

Max was seated at the kitchen island eating his cereal when he unmistakably heard the sound of Jacob’s truck drive up and the engine turned off. He dropped his spoon back in his bowl and momentarily panicked, wondering if he could haul ass upstairs and back into his room before Jacob set foot into the cabin.

He lost his chance as soon as he heard the front door opened, knowing that he settled back down into his seat trying to look unaffected and continued eating his cereal not looking up when Jacob had entered the kitchen only to stop. Max could feel the man’s eyes on him, the silence in the kitchen was deafening.

“Morning.” He heard that deep baritone voice say.

Max does not even look up from his cereal, he just waved his right hand in greeting and continues staring down into his bowl; wondering why Jacob was back so early.

“I picked up a book that you might enjoy.” Jacob said.

Max nodded his head in thanks and kept his eyes down. He heard Jacob snort and walk towards him; he tensed and was ready to run at a moment’s notice. Jacob thankfully stayed on the other side of the kitchen island and slid the book across it into Max’s line of sight.

“Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” Was Jacob’s response, he then left the kitchen to which Max sighed in relief.

Jacob heard the sigh of relief as he walked out of the kitchen and was darkly amused that he had finally found something that could rattle the former cop and even though he had always found the man to be attractive he would never lay a finger on him without his permission, however, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have some fun messing with him.

Jacob went upstairs to his room and after taking off his boots, he laid down on his bed remembering that alabaster skin that was cover in cuts and bruises. He couldn’t help wonder what sounds would come out of Max’s mouth should Jacob ever get the chance to put his hands, mouth and tongue on him. He wonders if Max would fight him if he should ever pursue him, would he reluctantly give in to Jacob or would he throw himself at him if Jacob showed him that he meant no further harm.

These are the thoughts to which Jacob fell asleep to.

It was late afternoon when he woke up and when he made his way downstairs it was to the sight of a peacefully sleeping Max on the couch. The book that Jacob had bought for him laid open face down on his chest, rising and falling with each breath the sleeping man took.

Jacob had to clench his fists to keep from touching the man; he was completely fine until he saw what was beneath the clothes Max wore and cursed silently. He decided the safest thing to do was to go and prepare dinner; keep his hands and mind busy so he wouldn’t do something stupid.

Max awoke to the smell of something delicious; he turned his head a little in the direction of the kitchen and saw Jacob at the stove stirring something.

“Good you’re up, you can set the table.” Jacob said without turning to looking at Max.

Max did not even want to know how the man knew he was awake, because he made no sound. He got up off the couch and stretched as much as he could with his injuries and walked into the kitchen. He saw that it was soup Jacob was cooking and went to the cupboard that held the bowls only to pause and stare up at them. He forgot that they were on the highest shelf for some reason, since he was 5’7” he would have to stand on something or climb up on the counter to reach them, his pride though kept him from doing so.

He resorted to tipping and stretching as high as he could; his fingers brushed the edges of one stack of bowls when he felt a body press firmly against his back and a hand reached effortlessly over his. Max froze, his body tense and he felt himself break out into a cold sweat, then without thinking he jabbed his elbow painfully into Jacob’s side that caused the other man to grunt in pain and double over.

Max managed to get himself from in between the counter and the man now doubled over in pain.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” He demanded, face red and ready to fight if needs be.

Jacob wheezed, “I was just assisting you in getting the bowls.”

Max raised an eyebrow, “Really.” Disbelief dripped from that one word.

“Yes. What did you think I was trying to do?” By this time the pain as subsided and Jacob was back to standing at his full height, looking down at Max which the smaller man hated.

“Well after our little exchange last night I wasn’t too sure.” Max said through gritted teeth.

“Exchange?” Jacob questioned.

“Yes! When you slammed me up against the wall in my bedroom and my towel fell down and then when you got a good look at me you had this look in your eyes as if you were a few seconds away from…” Max trailed off, his face red for an entirely different reason that anger.

“As if I were a few seconds away from doing what?” Jacob was mocking him. He knew exactly what Max meant.

“Fuck you Sternwood. You’re a fucking thief, I shouldn’t be surprised that you would push the boundaries and force yourself on someone.”

As soon as those words made their way out into the open, Max found himself being pressed against the counter with an enraged Jacob in his face and his hand once again wrapped around his throat pressing down on the bruises he received last night.

The counter edge was digging painfully into his back and he tried to push the larger man off of him.

“I would _never_ put my hands on a person!” Jacob growled in his face.

“Really?! Exhibit A!” Max shouted, as he gestured at Jacob’s hand around his throat.

“You know what I mean! I would never put my hands on you in a sexual manner without your explicit permission!” Jacob shouted back. “I am many things Lewinsky, but a _rapist_ is not one of them.”

Both men were breathing hard and staring at each other.

“I do find you attractive Max.” Jacob said and Max’s eyes widened at that confession.

Jacob ignored the reaction and continued to speak, “And I apologize for last night’s events and that I made you uncomfortable, _but_ I am appreciative of the sight it afforded me.” Max saw a spark of lust in his eyes and needed to get out of there.

“Get your hands off of me.” Max said low and dangerous.

Jacob complied, as soon as he stepped back Max shot out of the kitchen and made his way upstairs.

“Should I put your dinner in the oven?” Jacob asked and was answered by the slamming of a door.

 

 

 


	3. Can’t Keep My Eyes Off Of You (And My Hands As Well)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever feel like somebody’s watching you.  
> Jacob makes a declaration that Max doesn’t think he will be able to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are all enjoying this new fic! :)
> 
> All mistakes made in this fic are mine.

After their second altercation in the kitchen, Max could feel Jacob’s eyes on him anytime they were in the same room; he wasn’t even subtle about his staring.

Jacob no longer spends all day out doing God knows what and there are days when he doesn’t leave the cabin at all, but spends his time either reading or outside taking very long walks. Max tries to ignore him as best as possible but knowing that the other man finds him attractive is not making it easy.

Max was in the middle of a plot twist in his current novel and ignoring the penetrating gaze that was boring a hole into the side of his face. He had decided that he was not going to let Jacob get to him and stood his ground in the living room in the armchair he had claimed as his own. He was doing well until Jacob decided to open his mouth.

“What happened to the book I gave you?”

Max ignored the question and brought the book up to cover his face, as if that would have deterred Jacob.

“Max?” Jacob called him and the owner of the name pretended as if he had not heard him.

Max however, received a rude awakening when his book was suddenly snatched out of his hands.

“What the fuck?!” He snapped and looked up at Jacob who was looking down at him with an eyebrow raised.

“I asked what happened to the book I gave you?” Jacob repeated.

“I already finished it.” Max growled grabbing after his book which was moved by Jacob.

“Already?” Jacob was having fun riling up the shorter man.

“I’m a fast reader. Now give me back my fucking book.” Max made to grab the book again but Jacob hid it behind his back.

That was the last straw, Max launched himself out of his seat only to stop short when he realized that he was pressed flush against Jacob’s very firm body and the previous exchanges that ended up with him being pressed Jacob flashed through his mind. He immediately removed himself from between the chair and Jacob and walking briskly to the front door he grabbed his jacket and was out of the cabin before he even had it on fully.

Jacob watched him go, a bit concerned about what the cold weather and wet ground might do to the knee that he had put a bullet through; he thought that perhaps he had pushed to former cop too far and figured it was the best for both of them if Max went for a walk to cool down. He had no idea what might happen if the smaller man was properly pushed over the edge but he highly doubted that it would end in mutual orgasms.

Max was fuming. He had torn out of the cabin and began walking with no direction in mind. If he was of a clearer mind it would have dawned on him that today was the first time he was venturing outside of the cabin since arriving almost two weeks ago. Then again he had wanted to explore the woods, but of his own volition and not as a means of escaping Jacob.

He honestly had no idea what had gotten into the man, sure he found Max attractive but that did not mean that he had to revert grade school childish ways of ‘pig-tail’ pulling. As far as Max was concerned he did not have to do anything but give him his space and not let Max know of any of his illicit activities.

Max was extremely lost in thought that he did not see the creek flowing in front of him until he stepped into ice cold water.

“Oh FUCK! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fucking bloody cold!” Max was hopping on his right foot trying to get off his soaked left boot and sock when he stepped on a rock which came loose in the wet dirt and slid from under his foot, resulting in him falling on his injured knee.

Max howled in pain when that happened, no longer feeling the wet and cold of his soaked footwear or the fact that his right side was no covered in mud, but that sharp excruciating pain in his knee from the bullet he had received to it three years ago. The pain was so severe that he paled and puked up some of his breakfast from earlier.

When he was sure that he was not going to choke on his own vomit, Max laid on his back on the wet ground trying to catch his breath which was difficult due to the bruising across his stomach and ride out the pain. When the pain had subsided somewhat he thought the day could not have gotten any worse; that is until the rain came pouring down and he was soaked in mere seconds.

Knowing that he could not curl up in a ball and remain where he was, Max carefully got to his feet and began the trek back to the cabin that turned out to be a rather long one, thanks how far he had walked in his anger, his leg and the rain making the ground even more unstable. He was violently shivering and had thrown up again by the time the cabin came into view.

A concerned looking Jacob also came into view.

“What the hell happened to you?” He asked walking swiftly to Max to share his umbrella which was a lost cause on an already soaked to the bones Max.

“Y-y-y-y-ou happened.” Max was able to get out from shivering lips.

Jacob ignored the comment and grabbed Max ignoring some very colourful threats and words as well to help him back to the cabin. When both men were back in the warmth of the cabin Max immediately tore off his soaked and muddy jacket and his shivering had increased.

Jacob looked closer and saw that the smaller man was very pale and his lips were blue. He allowed his eyes to travel the miserable form in front of him and saw that Max was resting all his weight on his left leg.

Max not paying attention to the scrutiny he was under began to slowly make his way to the stairs but got stuck on the first step as he could not move his right leg properly and every jerk made sharp pain shoot through it and he thought he would vomit again.

He was contemplating how to make it up the stairs and into his room when the world tilted under him and he found himself cradled in Jacob’s arms being carried up the stairs.

“What the bloody fuck?!” he screamed and flailed.

Jacob tightened his hold on him, “settle down before you make us both fall down the stair. This way is much fast and you need to get out of those wet clothes and deal with your leg immediately.”

Max was too busy trying to control his shivering to argue that logic. When they arrived at Max’s room he thought that Jacob would have left him alone; how wrong he was. Jacob walked them both to the bathroom and placed Max to sit on the covered toilet seat, he then turned on the hot water in the shower and held his hand under it until it was at a suitable temperature that Max could handle.

Max was watching all this with narrowed eyes and when Jacob turned back to him alarm bells went off in his head.

“Raise your arms.” Jacob said and stepped closer to Max who drew back in turn.

“Excuse you? Are you mental?” Max’s disbelief was enough for him to ignore his shivering and was proud that his words came out clear and strong.

“You’re violently shivering, you need to warm up and with you in pain it’s going to be difficult for you to strip yourself of your soaked clothes.” Jacob indicated again for Max to raise his arms.

“Umm…no, thank you; I can do that myself.” Max was becoming a bit uncomfortable with this turn of events.

Jacob rolled his eyes, “stop being so stubborn and let me help you.”

“No, not after how you looked at me! You saw me naked once already, that is more than enough for me. I am not going to allow you to undress me, especially in such a weaken state! I’d rather die of hypothermia.” Max crossed his arms in defiance.

“Look you’re in this situation because I provoked you; let me at least help you.” It was the closest to an apology that Max was going to get for his current state but he refused to accept it.

“No. And if you put one finger on me, God help you Sternwood, I will wipe this floor with your fucking ass.” Max promised and Jacob saw that he meant it.

Jacob raised his hands in surrender and leaned against the counter, “ok, go ahead and undress yourself.”

“I’m not going to strip while you’re in here.” Max sneered, “As a matter of fact, why the hell are you still in here? Get out.” He pointed at the door.

Knowing he was losing this battle, Jacob conceded his defeat and turned to leave. “I meant what I said Max, I would _never_ put my hands on you in a sexual manner without your explicit permission.” With that said he left the bathroom.

Max listened as Jacob made his way back downstairs before he made a move himself and the first thing he did was to slam the bathroom door shut and deadbolt it. He then turned and surveyed the damage in the full length mirror; his entire right side was covered in mud and the knee of the right leg of his jeans pants was torn, he saw some blood trickling from a small cut on his knee.

With a muttered curse he began the painful process of stripping, hissing in pain when his clothes dragged over irritated healing cuts and bruises. When he was finally naked he stepped under the hot spray of the shower and sighed in relief as the heat coursed over his battered body and brought some comfort to it. He took his time, working back warmth into his cold bones and washing the grime off of him.

When he was finished he took his time drying off. He went to the bathroom and pressed his ear against it in order to hear if there were any unwanted movements in his room, satisfied that he would not open the door to a certain unwanted visitor he ventured into his bedroom, extremely glad to see that Jacob had closed the door behind him when he had left and got dressed.

After Max had struggled into his clothes, he got some cotton balls, disinfectant, a syringe and a needle. He first disinfected the new cut that he got and then the area on his knee where he has to drain the fluid from. No matter how many times he does this it is still as painful as before. With the area disinfected Max breathed in and stuck the needle into his leg; his eyes rolled back into his head and he pulled the plug on the syringe.

When he had pulled the plug as far as it could go, he let out his breath and pulled out the needle, hissing in pain as he did so. He saw the yellow fluid that came out of his leg and made a face of disgust. He disposed of the syringe properly and made his way back to his bed where he laid down and propped up his knee on a pillow. He had just closed his eyes trying to relax after the events of the day when he heard his bedroom door open.

“Sternwood I am not in the mood to deal with you right now. I am exhausted and I am trying to relax. Get out and leave me alone. Go rob a bank or something.”

He more felt than heard Jacob move closer to the bed, closer to him. He opened his eyes and saw that Jacob was staring down at his knee, at the wound he had given him three years ago. Max felt uncomfortable at him staring so blatantly at his leg but he made no move to draw down his pants leg.

He closed his eyes and tried to project an air of being unaffected by the staring. “You must have been so proud of yourself that night. Putting a bullet into a copper. I bet you wish it had been my head that you had put a bullet in.”

Jacob made no objection about that comment and Max scoffed only for his eyes to fly open a few seconds later when he felt a large warm hand caressing his wound. He didn’t even think as he grabbed the offending hand and the owner it belonged to and flipped him over on his back.

Jacob found himself on his back on the bed with a furious Max straddling him and pinning the hand that touched his knee to the bed beside his head.

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?” Max hissed, eyes alight with fury, tightening the fingers he had wrapped around Jacob’s throat.

Jacob was not the fearful in the slightest. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok. And I was a bit curious about your wound; apart from the night we worked together I have never seen it.”

Max let out a bitter sounding laugh, “Just because you put it there doesn’t mean you get to see and it sure as hell does not give you the right to _touch_ it.”

“You’re right. I wasn’t thinking and I sincerely apologize.”

Max rolled his eyes, but tensed when he felt a warm heavy weight on his thigh. He looked down to see that Jacob had rested his hand on his thigh and was rubbing little circles on it. Heat crawled up the back of his neck and face and he hated himself for the evidence that Jacob could see as clear as day.

“Get your hand off of me.” Max growled not looking at Jacob.

Jacob raise an eyebrow, “I don’t think that is fair at all. Look at how you have me pinned down; completely defenceless.” He then purposely shifted and pressed himself even more up against Max who felt the unmistakably erection of the man beneath him.

Cursing Max rolled forward and over Jacob so that he landed on his feet on the other side of the bed.

“What the hell do you want? Where the hell did this sudden attraction to me come from?” Max was completely confused and at his wits end.

Jacob spun around and rearranged himself so that he was seated at the edge of the bed facing Max.

“It’s not sudden. It was always there in the background; it started that night three years ago. I just wasn’t stupid enough to do anything about it especially after I shot you.”

Max buried his face in his hands, “Oh my God.”

“You were so relentless in your pursuit of me; you left a rather lasting impression. Not to mention that you were man enough to put aside our differences to work towards a common goal; that is one of the reasons I could not let you go to jail.”

"You mean apart from the fact that I am completely innocent.” Max was pinching the bridge of his nose trying to ignore the headache he knew was coming.

He took a breath, “Listen I don’t know what it is that you want, but you’re not going to get it from me. If you want a fuck I am sure that you can go into town and get it; but if you want more than that you’re going to have to find someone who can put up with your lifestyle.”

There was silence in the room after Max said that; both men stared at each other. Max flinched slightly when Jacob slowly got up from the bed and had to look up. He became alarmed when Jacob took a step towards him which he countered by taking a step back. This went on until Max’s back met with the solid wall behind him.

Jacob’s body was barely brushing his but he could feel the heat coming off of the man and he had a moment of insanity when he was tempted to lean in to get more of that warmth. He mentally shook himself and looked up when he felt a finger tilt his chin up; he found himself looking into green eyes that seemed as if they were boring into his soul. He felt trapped with nowhere to run and a little voice in the back of his head asked him if he really wanted to run.

He tensed as Jacob slowly lowered his head and he knew what he was aiming for, at the last moment Max turned his head so that Jacob’s lips pressed against his cheek instead. He felt the breath that Jacob huffed out at his action and could not supress the shiver that ran through him at the feel of cool smooth soft lips moving along his jaw and up to his ear.

Jacob had pressed their bodies fully together and Max felt himself responding to the strong and lethal body that was pressed up against his. He did not feel scared like the night when they had their first altercation since moving into the cabin but he resented his body’s reactions.  

“I do not want just a _fuck_.” The way Jacob had said ‘fuck’ made a moan slip out of Max’s mouth that made him turn red immediately and he felt a wicked grin form on the taller man’s lips.

“You may not like me, but I _know_ that you do find me attractive even if you do not want to admit it yourself and that is all I need. I will break down your walls and I _will_ have you Max Lewinsky; I have nothing but all the time in the world.” With that Jacob stepped away from a red faced and tensed Max and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Again in the short period of three days Max found himself sliding down to the floor, hugging his knees and burying his head in them, with Jacob’s words running around in his head wondering if he would be able to survive Jacob Sternwood.

 


	4. I Told You I Wouldn’t Care (But Baby Climbing The Walls Gets Me Nowhere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max goes for a drive with Jacob.
> 
> There is crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from “Come Over” by Kenny Chesney 
> 
> I almost dropped my phone this morning when I saw all the new pics of Captain America: Civil War. I am so excited to see this movie!
> 
> Mistakes made in this fic are all mine.

It had been a week since Jacob made his intentions towards Max clear and he had no idea what to do. He was distracted all the time by those words running through his mind and he had taken to hiding out in his room; merely coming out to eat, to grab another book to read and when he was sure Jacob was out of the cabin only to run back to his room when he heard tell-tale signs that the man was about to make an appearance.

Jacob had not once tried to enter his room and for that he was grateful, but Max was slowly going crazy from cabin fever. He had been cooped up in the cabin since he was taken there by Jacob and the one time he ventured outside it was a disaster. Max was almost climbing the walls, he needed to get out and do something; he had to get out of the cabin, he did not even care that it was raining. He was lying down on his bed when he heard Jacob walking pass his room door and without a second thought he got off his bed and flew to the door, ripping it open with enough force to get Jacob’s attention.

“Umm…” Now that the door was opened and he was looking at Jacob, Max was at a loss for words.

The two men stared at each other for a few seconds until Jacob opened his mouth.

“I’m going into town to get some groceries and to check if I have any mail waiting for me at the post office. Do you want anything?”

“I want to come with you.” Max blurted out, “I’m going stir crazy and I need to get out.” He wasn’t even ashamed to admit that.

Jacob raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded, “sure, you can come with me.”

Max turned back into his room and grabbed his shoes, putting them on while Jacob waited at the door for him. They then made their way downstairs to grab their jackets and were out the cabin where they ran to Jacob’s truck so as not to get soaked in the rain. Once inside the vehicle, Jacob turned on the heat to the highest setting so that Max’s knee would not act up.

Max leant back in the comfortable leather seat and watched the rain drops run down the window as Jacob drove them into town. The drive was done in silence, however, Jacob kept glancing at Max out the corner of his eye which the other man noticed but chose not to comment on. He wanted out of that cabin and this was the only choice he had at the moment.

They made it to town in about twenty minutes, Jacob parked in front of a grocery store.

“Here,” He handed a sheet of note pad paper to Max who took it from him, “you can start getting what is on that list. I’m going to the post office, I’ll meet you there.” He indicated the store.

“Ok.” Was all Max said and got out of the vehicle, walking briskly to the door of the store to get out of the rain that seemed to be coming down heavier. Jacob watched as the smaller man disappeared into the store and then made his way over to the post office.

Max went around the store collecting the items on the list, glad to be out of the cabin. He was walking past the chips section when he spotted a particular brand of chips that Sarah liked at eat and felt a pang of pain in his chest for her untimely death. He know when the first tear drop fell down his face or when the others followed. He had no idea how long he stood by the chips shelf until he felt a hand on his arm turning him around to look into the concern eyes of Jacob.

“What’s wrong?”

Max shook his head, wiping at the tears on his face, feeling ashamed that the mere sight of a pack of chips could make him start crying and that Jacob caught him in the act.

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong. Here, I got everything. I’m going back to the truck.” Max shoved the trolley at Jacob, spun around and all but ran back to the truck, leaving a baffled Jacob staring at his retreating back.

By the time Jacob made it back to the truck, the rain had eased up and Max was no longer crying but he looked as miserable as ever; his eyes were rimmed red as was his nose and his lips were pressed into a tight line.

Jacob wanted to know what had upset the man but knew, that even if he asked he would not get an answer.

They were about ten minutes into the drive back to the cabin when Max opened his mouth which surprised Jacob.

“You know, my father wanted me to be a doctor. Said that the life of a police was too dangerous, yet he was filled with so much pride when I graduated from the academy at the top of my class.” Max was still staring out the window and had yet to even glance in Jacob’s direction.

“Hindsight is a fucking bitch. If I had the foresight to see that that this is where I would have ended up the day I decided to apply to the academy, I would have found my ass down at _Oxford University_ with a fucking application for med school.”

“I highly doubt that.” From what Jacob knew of the man sitting beside he never once thought that he was one to give up in the face of adversity.

Max snorted at that statement.

“No, I mean it. You were so persistent in coming after me, so I doubt that if you could see what your life would be like now that you would have gone to med school instead. You may have done things a little differently, but you still would have become a cop.”

This sound conviction got Max’s attention and he turned to look at Jacob.

“You sound so sure of yourself.”

Jacob shrugged, “Just calling it like I see it.”

Max turned back to staring out the window and the rest of the drive was done in silence.

By the time they had made it home, and had gotten all of the groceries inside the rain came back down. Max got the fire going and sat in his armchair, not doing anything but listening to the rain fall. His line of sight was obscured by a glass with an amber coloured liquid inside of it.

He looked up at Jacob who held a similar drink in his other hand and motioned for him to take the outstretched glass which he did.

“Didn’t know you were into day drinking.” Max took a sip of the drink and closed his eyes savouring the smooth taste of the scotch and the burn as he swallowed it.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Was Jacob’s answer as he sat down across from Mac and took a sip of his own drink.

“Oooh, so ominous.” Max teased, a small smile playing along his lips as he took another sip.

Jacob looked at him and he stared right back, not backing down an inch.

“Careful there Detective Inspector, the last person who looked at me like that was thoroughly fucked against a wall.”

Max choked on his drink and Jacob was not the least bit concerned as he tried to clear his throat. When Max finally stopped couching, he threw his legs over the arm of his chair and sat sideways so he would not have to look at Jacob.

“You’re an ass.”

Jacob chuckled at that. “So, do you want to tell me why I found you crying over a bag of chips?”

“And that is my cue to leave.” Max threw back his drink and stood placing his glass on the centre table, “thanks for that.”

He was walking pass Jacob who gently grabbed his arm and brought him to a stop.

Max inhaled and let it out slowly, “If you want to keep that hand Sternwood, I suggest you remove it from my person.”

Jacob not perturbed tightened his grip a bit and looked up into Max’s baby blue eyes.

“I am not asking to be mean Max, I really want to know. If you’re upset I want to be able to help you.”

“Yeah, you want to break down my walls so that you can fuck me. Don’t try and pretend that you have my best interests at heart.” Max growled.

“I probably shouldn’t have said that to you.”

“You think. Who the hell even says that to a person?”

“We’re getting off topic here.” Jacob loosened his grip on Max’s arm and slid his hand down so that his fingers encircled Max’s slim pale wrist. “Whether you like it or not I am all that you have, will you tell me what made you so upset?”

Max tore his eyes away from Jacob’s imploring ones and down to the fingers that were around his wrist, concentrating on the thumb that was rubbing along his pulse point.

“That particular brand of chips were Sarah’s favourite.” Max laughed bitterly, “I started crying because a bloody fucking bag of chips reminded me of her and that if I wasn’t so persistent in catching you she would still be alive. If I had been with her that night, she would still be alive.”

Tears began rolling down Max’s face and he was horrified that he was crying in front of Jacob again and tried pulling his hand from Jacob’s, who would not release him.

“Let me go. Let me go! Sternwood let me the fuck go!”

“No.” Jacob, got up and pulled a struggling Max into his arms and locking them around him. He held Max close to him as he struggled and waited for the fight to die out of him. Once he had stopped struggling, he kept his face buried in Jacob’s chest, breathing hard through the tears still streaming down his face.

“I hate you.” Max mumbled.

“I know and I sorry that you do.” Jacob was running his fingers through Max’s hair, his other hand holding him close by his lower back.

 “I hate you so much.” Max’s hands came up around Jacob’s back to cling to his sweater. He held on as if it were a lifeline. “I wish that I’d never met you.”

“I’m sorry.” Jacob whispered into Max’s hair, moving his head so that he could place a kiss on the smaller man’s temple.

Max turned his head so that he could look up at Jacob, with red rimmed eyes, tear tracks staining his face and lips red and shiny from him continuously biting them.

Jacob could no longer resist the delectable temptation before him, he held a fistful of Max’s hair in his hand to keep him still and did what he wanted to do for a very long time; he claimed those lips for his own.

Max kept his lips closed in defiance when Jacob prodded them with his tongue, and Jacob who was not above playing dirty, moved the hand that was on Max’s lower back to cup his firm ass and squeezed which resulted in Max moaning and Jacob seizing the opportunity of deepening the kiss.

Jacob sucked on Max’s tongue who moaned and grinded himself against the taller man.

 Jacob moaned at the feeling of Max’s body particularly his erection being pushed against his hip and that brought Max crashing back down to reality and without a second thought ripped himself out of Jacob’s hold and stepped back, creating enough space between them so that there would be no temptation to resume the kiss and have it go any further than just a meeting of lips.

Both men were breathing hard and Max looked thoroughly depraved,  his hair sticking up in every direction thanks to Jacob running his fingers through it, to his dilated pupils, a blush high on his cheeks, spit slick and shiny red lips and the impressive hard-on he was currently sporting. Jacob took in his fill of the sight that was before and licked his lips, an action that Max followed.

Jacob saw that Max’s eyes were on his lips and grinned causing the man to look up at him with narrowed eyes.

“I hope that you enjoyed that because it will not be happening again.”

Jacob raised an eyebrow that seemed to say _‘oh really? We’ll see.’_

That look pissed off Max who gave Jacob a wide berth as he made his way upstairs, not trusting him to not pull another stunt, their eyes never leaving each other and Jacob was amused by the lengths Max was willing to go through just to get pass him.

Jacob watched as Max disappeared upstairs and smiled to himself, knowing that it was going to be harder to control himself around Max now that he had gotten a second taste of what he had to offer.

Max in the meantime went straight to his bathroom and brushed his teeth to get the taste of Jacob off of his lips, not once did he look at his reflection in the mirror, knowing he would not like what he saw and at the same time hating himself because he liked the feeling of Jacob’s body against his own.


	5. When You Put Your Hands On Me (I feel sexy and my body turns to gold…I feel ready and I lose my self-control)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you place your hands upon my body I can feel the flames of fire coursing through my blood.
> 
> Max has a dream about Jacob and is left totally wrecked from it.
> 
> Max is a little shit.
> 
> Jacob gets his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys like the new chapter.
> 
> For those of you who have been here since the beginning, thank you for sticking around. To those who are just tuning in, welcome! :)
> 
> Negative comments are not welcome. 
> 
> CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on the other hand is very welcome! 
> 
> Lyrics from: "When you put your hands on me" by Christina Aguilera

_There were strong hands roaming about his body; starting from his lips and leaving a trail of fire as they moved slowly down his hairless chest. Fingers teased his nipples and he cried out softly, a dark voice chuckling at the sound. Those same sinful fingers moved further down his chest towards his flat taut stomach where an index finger trailed his belly button._

_Max whined, not wanting to beg for the hand to touch him where he needed it the most, but he was being mercilessly teased. That same voice chuckled again._

_“Impatient are we.”_

_The hand belonging to that voice started to descend again, only to bypass the straining cock that was begging for attention and stop at his injured knee. Max tried to sit up but was held down by a strong arm across his chest._

_“No, don’t. Please don’t.” He pleaded with whoever was making him feel so good._

_“Shhh.”_

_Max this time tried to move his leg, to get it away from the curious wondering hand but said hand held fast to it. He felt tears escaping his eyes and slipping down his face._

_“Shhh, don’t cry.” He felt a warm wet tongue lick at his tears and then that same tongue was fucking its way into his mouth, in an imitation of what was to come._

_He arched into the strong body that was over his._

_“I put this here,” the hand on his knee caressed his wound, “I caused you great pain. Let me make you feel good now.”_

_Max felt a warm wet tongue trace his wound and that same sinful tongue left a wet trail as it travelled to the place he wanted it the most on his body._

_He arched again as he felt a wet heat close over his aching length and grabbed the sheets beneath him to anchor himself as that same mouth began to suck and lick._

_He felt his balls draw tight and a delightful heat build in his lower stomach, when his orgasm hit he came screaming Jacob’s name._

Max’s eyes flew open and he sat up in bed, his t-shirt sticking to his sweat soaked skin and the tell-tale stickiness of an orgasm in his pyjamas creating a wet patch on the front.

“Fuck. _Fuck!_ ” Max threw off the covers and went to the bathroom, stripping along the way. He turned on the cold water in the shower and got under it, not caring that the water was icy as he was trying to cool down his body that felt as if it was on fire.

He closed his eyes as the water washed over him only to snap them back open when the dream began to replay behind his eyelids. Once he had finally managed to calm down he got out of the shower and hurriedly dried off so that he could get dressed and cover his naked skin.

He felt dirty having such a dream, he looked at his bed and shuddered, knowing that he would not be able to sleep for the rest of the night after such a dream. He went and sat in the window seat in his bedroom and stared out at the starry night sky.

“Fuck you Sternwood. Fuck you.” He whispered towards the sky.

Max had watched the night turn into day and it was only when he smelled coffee wafting up from the kitchen that he left his spot on the window seat and went downstairs.

When he arrived in the kitchen Jacob was sitting at the kitchen island drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked up when he heard Max and froze, coffee cup suspended mid drink.

“You look like shit.”

Max glared at him and back tracked into the living room to take a look at himself in the mirror and what he saw was not pretty. His hair was sticking up in every direction because it was not dried properly, his skin looked extremely pale but most noticeably were the dark circles around his eyes. Knowing there was nothing to do about his appearance now Max went back into the kitchen, where he poured himself a cup of black coffee and grabbed the _Frosted Flakes_ cereal.

After fixing his bowl of cereal Max took a seat at the island across from Jacob who was back to reading his newspaper.

As Max eat he remembered his dream from last night and had to supress a shiver, he looked at the man across from him without fear of being caught. He took in the lean frame that belied the strength that he packed in his punches, he had felt first-hand the muscles that were covered by his sweater strain against his throat that night they had a tussle in the back of the van when Jacob had come back for him the first time.

Max froze at that thought; Jacob came back for his sorry ass not once but twice. Twice he had saved him from certain death; he did not know how to feel about that.

“If you continue to stare at me like that I _will_ take it as an invitation.”

Max snapped back to reality when those words hit his ears and scowled.

“You said that you would not touch me in a sexual manner without my explicit permission.”

Jacob grinned darkly and Max fell a shiver of thrill go down his back, “you might need a nudge in the right direction.”

Max narrowed his eyes, “try it and see what happens.”

Jacob held up his hands in surrender, “ok, no need to get violent Detective Inspector.”

Jacob barely dodged the coffee cup that was thrown at his head by a pissed off Max. The cup impacted with the cupboard and shattered, spraying coffee on the cupboard, counter and the tiled floor.

“Don’t call me that.” Max had such a grip on his spoon that his knuckles were white.

Jacob looked at a seething Max, then at the mess that was behind him and back to Max, “you’re cleaning that up.”

“Fuck you Sternwood, I am too damn tired to deal with your shit today and after last night-” Max realized what he was about to say and shut his mouth but actions made Jacob curious.

“What happened last night?” Jacob raised an eyebrow and Max suddenly found his cereal very fascinating.

“Max?”

“Nothing happened last night,” Max snapped. “I’m just really tired. I didn’t get much sleep.”

But Jacob would not let it go.

“Were you in pain?” Jacob actually sounded concerned.

“Something like that.” Max mumbled into his cereal.

Max could feel Jacob’s eyes burning holes into him and he could no longer ignore.

“Can I help you?!” Max slammed down his spoon and looked Jacob in his eyes.

“Do you need to see a doctor?”

Max was taken aback by the question and was speechless for a few seconds.

“What?”

Jacob repeated himself, “do you need to see a doctor?”

“Why would I need to see a doctor?”

Jacob looked at Max as if he was an idiot. “Probably because you did not sleep last night due the pain I am assuming was located in your knee.”

Max went back to staring at his cereal and sneered, “yeah, pain I wouldn’t be experiencing if it wasn’t for you.”

“You know something Max, you need to let that go.”

Max looked up sharply when Jacob said that and opened his mouth to argue only to be cut off by Jacob once again.

“Yes, I shot you, I crippled you, I will be the cause of your physical pain for the rest of your life, but guess what it is because of me,” Jacob pointed at himself, “why are you sitting right there eating your breakfast and not buried in some forgotten grave if I had left you in that night club the first time we saw each other again in three years. It is because of me why you are not rotting away in some jail cell, which you would not have survived your first night in, for a crime you did not commit.”

Max thought Jacob was finished, but alarms went off in his head when he saw the malicious look on the man’s face and when he opened his mouth again he said the worst thing ever.

“ _I_ am the reason why _you_ aren’t being passed around in prison by the men in there, some of whom you helped to put away using your mouth and asshole for their pleasure.”

Max was stunned by that statement, “wow, is this you breaking down my walls?” He raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “because if it is, it’s really not doing anything for me. You’re basically saying that I should thank you that I am not currently being used as a sex-toy in prison; well then thank you Jacob for rescuing my ass in more ways than one.”

Max got up to put his bowl in the sink and bent down to clean up the mess he made earlier, Jacob’s eyes tracked his every movement.

“I am not accepting that ‘thank you,’ I might choke on it.”

“Oh, I wish.” Max mumbled under his breath.

“You’re such a child.”

Max bristled at that comment and a sudden wicked thought entered his mind.

When he was finished cleaning up, he whirled around and walked up to Jacob who was still seated on his bar stool, stepping in-between his spread legs and getting into his personal space, making sure that their bodies were touching. Jacob remained still to see what would happen and hoping in the back of his mind that it would not end with a bloody nose or a black eye.

Max looked at Jacob straight in his eyes, “I am not currently being _fucked_ ,” he made sure to drop ever ounce of filth he could into that one word and at the same time he grabbed hold of Jacob high upon his thighs causing him to shift forward for more contact, “by men who would be my fellow inmates, but guess what.”

Max leaned forward so that his lips brushed against Jacob’s ear making him shiver, _“I'm currently not being fucked by you either.”_ And because he was still mad as hell and feeling extremely vindictive, Max captured Jacob’s lips in a hard bruising closed mouth kiss which he broke and created distance between them when he felt Jacob move his hands to grab hold of him.

“You should feel as if you are in prison,” Max looked down to see that Jacob was instantly hard, “the person that you want will not have you and you’re stuck with him for the foreseeable future.” With that Max left a stunned Jacob in the kitchen.

“You bloody fucking hobbit!” Max grinned as Jacob shouted at him from the kitchen.

It was late in the afternoon and Max was lounging on the couch reading another book when Jacob came down the stairs walked over to the couch and plucked it out of his hands.

“I was reading that.”

“I am quite aware, however, I need your undivided attention for a few minute.” Jake sat on the back of the couch so that he was looking down at Max.

Max folded his arms behind his head and raised his eyebrows as an indication for Jacob to continue.

“Will you be ok here by yourself for a few days?”

Max studied Jacob and then sat up, “why? Where are you going?” There was nothing accusing in his tone of voice, just curiosity.

“It’s best that you don’t know; wouldn’t want to upset your delicate morals.” Jacob teased.

Max rolled his eyes, “yes, I’ll be fine by myself.” He held out his hand, “may I have my book back.”

Instead of giving him back his book, Jacob dropped a phone in his hand and he stared at it.

“It’s untraceable, my number is #1 in case there’s an emergency, make sure there’s no emergency.”

“I make no promises.” Max placed the phone down on the centre table. “Anything else?”

“Try not to maim yourself if you go out wandering in the woods again.”

“Again, I make no promises. My book please.”

Jacob relinquished the book and got up leaving Max to continue his reading.

It was another fifteen minutes before Jacob came back into the room, this time carrying a duffle bag. Max who was so engrossed by his book failed to notice this until Jacob spoke.

“I’ll be going now.”

“Ok, have a safe trip.” Max responded until Jacob’s words caught up to him.

“Wait! What?! You’re going now?!” Max was up and off the couch moving towards Jacob who was putting on his jacket.

“Yes, why do you think I asked if you would be ok by yourself and gave you a phone to contact me?”

“I didn’t know that you would be leaving _fifteen minutes later_!”

“Aw, don’t tell me you’re going to miss me.” Jacob had a smug smile on his face.

Instead of being baited Max opened the door, “go.”

Jacob laughed and was about to walk through the door when he turned and grabbed Max by his sweater collar who let out a squeak that he would deny to his dying day having done and pulled him close. Max’s hands were trapped between their bodies as he tried to cushion the impact of their bodies colliding.

“One more thing.” Was what Jacob said before his lips were upon Max’s whose mouth was still open from the sudden impact and he felt a very skilled tongue invade his mouth. Max moaned and felt as his body slowly started to melt against Jacob’s, his fingers curled into the fabric of Jacob’s jacket and he had no idea if it was to push him away or to hold him in place to prolong the kiss.

Suddenly as it started it ended, Jacob pulling back and licking his lips, his gaze lustful as he looked at a dazed Max who fingers had yet to uncurl from his jacket.

“That’s payback for this morning, as well as some good luck for my trip.”

The words seemed to have pierced the fog that had clouded Max’s mind as he suddenly let go of the jacket stepping back and glowering at Jacob.

“Out.”

“I had to give you something to remember me by.”

Max’s answering smile promised a painful death, “and when you get back, I’ll give you something to remember never to do that again,” and he slammed the door shut as soon as Jacob went through it, ignoring the tingling in his lips and going back to his book.

* * *

 

It was the third day since Jacob had left and Max never realized how big and quiet the cabin felt with only one person occupying it.

Max did not miss Jacob, what he did miss was the presence of another person in the cabin with him. Jacob may have spent a lot of time away from the cabin when they had just moved into it but he _always_ came back at the end of the day.

Little did he know as he went to bed that night, that his world was about to be turned upside-down again.


	6. I'm Wanted Dead or Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.
> 
> Books are burned.
> 
> Max needs to get laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter and thank you for sticking around!! 
> 
> No NEGATIVE comments allowed.
> 
> All errors made in this fic are mine.
> 
> Lyrics from: Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi

**_ That same night _ **

Max was peacefully asleep when he was suddenly shaken awake. 

“Max! Max! Wake up!”

Max’s eyes cracked open to see Jacob standing by his bed and bending slightly over him.

He flinched away from him and went to turn on his bedside lamp when a strong grip on his wrist stopped him.

“No, don’t turn it on.”

Max’s bleary mind finally caught up and he realized that Jacob was whispering urgently. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop.

“What’s wrong? And when did you get back?”

“Nothing, but we have to leave now. Pack a bag with only what you need.” Jacob released his wrist and straightened up, Max took the opportunity to get out of bed.

“Really, nothing is wrong but we need to leave immediately? What the hell did you do?!” He hissed as he grabbed a duffle bag from his closet and started to stuff his essentials in it.

Jacob sighed, “All you need to know is that right now I have all of England’s police force on my ass.”

Max stopped stuffing his medical apparatus in his bag, “ _England?_ What the _fuck_ were you doing in _England?!_ And don’t you mean _our asses_.”

“Yeah. Continue packing, I have to go and check on something.”

Max wanted to throttle the asshole.

 Just as Jacob was leaving the room he heard Max mumble under his breath, “fucking criminal,” but he chose to ignore it, now was not the time to pick a fight.

Max grabbed the book he was currently reading and if the book that Jacob had specifically bought for him was buried at the bottom of his bag under his clothes then no one had to know.

Once he was packed and had on his jeans and boots Max took a look around the room that he had called his for the past several weeks, once he had committed it to memory he spun around and left to meet Jacob downstairs.

He found Jacob in the kitchen by the back door and went to him.

“Aren’t we using the truck?”

“No, we’re going on foot. Can’t chance using the truck.”

Jacob looked at Max, “you have everything?”

“Yea.” While Max did not want to get caught especially with the most notorious professional thief he knew, he did not want to leave the cabin, he had grown attached to it.

“Ok, let’s go.” Jacob opened the door to the cold night air and Max was glad he had grabbed his hat.

The two men walked out the door and straight towards the woods. They had been walking for about ten minutes when there was a sudden explosion that rocked the quiet night and shook the ground. Max spun around to see bright orange-red flames shoot up into the night sky.

“The cabin! YOU BLEW UP THE CABIN! Oh my God! The books! All those books burnt to ashes.” Max whirled on Jacob who too was looking at the blaze in the distance.

“It’s the second cabin I have had to blow up thanks to your friends.” Jacob said bitterly.

Max took offense to that, “fuck you Sternwood. You called this one on yourself.” With that he walked off, and a few seconds later he heard Jacob walking behind him.

The two men walked for about fifteen minutes, until they reached a barn that was surrounded by trees. Jacob walked to the double doors and pushed them open revealing a black _Land Rover Ranger Rover_.

“I not surprised that your contingency plans _have_ _contingency plans_.” Max said as he opened the passenger side door and got into the vehicle.

Jacob said nothing as he started up the vehicle and drove out of the barn, which exploded as soon as the vehicle had cleared the blast zone.

“I think you have a fetish for blowing things up.”

Jacob snorted but said nothing.

“Where are we going?” Max was looking through the window seeing nothing but darkness.

“You’ll know when we get there.”

Max looked at Jacob incredulously and opened his mouth with a retort but closed it. He turned back to staring out the window and the rest of the drive was done in tensed silence.

It was about an hour later when Max glanced out the windscreen to see a white jet and did a double take. He sat up in his seat to see that Jacob had driven them to an airfield.

“You have a jet?!” Max was in disbelief until what he said caught up to him. “Where the _fuck_ are we _going_ that we need a _bloody jet_?!”

Jacob parked the vehicle and got out, Max scrambling out as well.

“Are you going to answer me?” He asked as they walked towards the aircraft.

“The jet belongs to a friend and we are going to Norway.”

“Norway? Why can’t we go to a warm climate country? Like Italy or some tropical island for example.” Max was not whining but he was over the wet and cold weather and it would do his knee some good to be somewhere warm.

Jacob looked at Max, “I didn’t know you were so eager to see me in speedos.”

Max flipped him the bird and looked up the jet’s steps as the pilot came out to greet them.

“Bonjour monsieur Sternwood” She greeted all smiles.

Jacob smiled back as he climbed the steps ahead of Max. “Bonjour Marguerite, comment allez-vous?”

“I’m very well, thank you.” Marguerite responded.

The French words rolling off of Jacob’s tongue were doing things to Max’s libido and the thought of what else Jacob could do with his tongue crossed his mind and he had to stomp on those thoughts before he embarrassed himself.

Once Max had entered the jet the door was closed and the stewardess took his bag and jacket from him.

He went and sat on the only couch in the jet and had to hold back the moan that wanted to escape his lips from how comfortable it was. Jacob sat down across from him in an armchair, his green eyes taking in Max’s pliant form.

Max knew that telling Jacob to stop looking at him like he wanted to eat him was useless, instead he slouched down further into the couch, letting out a soft moan and spread his legs, a move that made Jacob inhale sharply and his dark eyes snapped up to Max’s blue ones.

Green was locked on blue and the tension that was being built up in that small space shattered with the appearance of stewardess.

“Would you like something to drink sir?”

He looked at her and gave her his flirtiest smile, and took pride in the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

“What would you recommend,” He looked at her nametag, “Jasmin?”

She gave him a shy smile, “I’d recommend _Baileys Irish Cream_ sir.”

Max’s smile widened when he heard that, “please call me ‘Max’ and that’s an excellent choice, it’s my favourite drink.”

Jasmin beamed at him, “I’ll go and get it right away.” She turned to Jacob, “would you like anything sir?”

“No, thank you.” He growled, eyes glaring daggers at Max.

Jasmin unperturbed by Jacob’s behaviour went off to get that drink for Max.

Max looked at a glowering Jacob and raised an eyebrow, “problem?”

“There are no beds on this jet, unless you want to fuck her in the restroom.”

Max still smiling, “unlike you Jake, I don’t _fuck_ everyone I cross paths with.”

Jacob raised an eyebrow at the shortening of his name but said nothing.

“Are you going to tell me what you were doing why we had to flee the cabin because the police swarmed there about ten minutes after we left?”

Jacob clenched his jaw and said nothing.

“At least tell me for the sake of the books that were blown up.”

Still nothing.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but Jasmin came back with Max’s drink which he took it with a wink that made her giggle, interrogating Jacob forgotten for the time being.

Max took a healthy sip of his drink and did nothing to stop the sound of pleasure, his eyes slid closed and he tilted his head back a little; enjoying the smooth feeling of the cream on his tongue and the burn of the whiskey as it slid down his throat.

With his eyes closed and head tilted back, Max was unaware of the hungry eyes roaming his pliant body.

“Are doing that on purpose or are you completely unaware of how you look right now?”

Max’s eyes snapped open and he straightened up only to come face-to-face with Jacob’s jeans clad crotch. He slowly looked up and saw the lust dancing in Jacob’s eyes.

Knowing that he was playing with fire, Max leant back in the couch, showing Jacob what he wanted but could not have. He took another sip of his drink, a smirk playing on his lips. Jacob took a step forward so that he was standing between Max’s spread legs, and he bent over, one hand braced against the top of the couch beside Max’s head.

Max watched him with hooded eyes and allowed him to take his drink out of his hand, he watched as Jacob knocked back his stolen drink and licked his lips.

“Thanks for that.” Jacob said and went back to his seat, where he proceeded to close his eyes and relax for the rest of the flight.

Max on the other hand got up quietly and went to the restroom where he quietly jacked himself off, no one the wiser as to what he did when he exited and reclaimed the couch, lying down on his side with his back to Jacob.

Max had come to accept that while he did find Jacob attractive, he did not have to do anything about it and since he knew Jacob wanted him, well he was going to tease the man until he went crazy.

That was the last thought Max had before he fell back asleep.

Sometime later Max felt someone shaking him awake and he tiredly cracked one eye open.

It was Jasmin shaking his shoulder.

“Hmmm?” He tiredly inquired.

“We’re about to land Max. You need to sit up and put on your seat belt.”

Max sat up and stretched and then secured his seat belt around his waist. Once he was sure that it was secured he looked up at Jacob who was staring through the jet’s window into the darkness.

“Had a nice nap?”

“Would have been better if I had had it in my bed.” Max yawned around the words, still tired.

Jacob sighed, “Don’t worry, you’ll soon have a bed again.”

“Did you sleep?” Max asked and felt his stomach drop as the jet descended.

“No, I can’t sleep around people I don’t know.”

“Oh, if you wanted to sleep you could have woken me up and asked me to keep watch as you slept.” The words were out of Max’s mouth before he could think about them.

Jacob turned to look at Max, surprise clearly written on his face, “You really mean that?”

Max swallowed and nodded, “Yeah, it’s the least I could do.”

Jacob nodded his head and both men jerked a little when the wheels of the jet made contact with the runway.

Max thanked the pilots and Jasmin and made his way through the jet’s opened door and down the steps where he saw black nondescript pick truck. He heard Jacob say 'thank you' and farewell to the crew and made his way to Max, who was checking out the truck.

“I’m going to assume this is for us.” Max pointed at the truck and Jacob nodded.

Max opened the passenger side door and climbed up into the vehicle. Jacob got in afterwards and started up the truck and drove off down a long stretch of dark road.

The drive was silent for about ten minutes until Jacob broke it, “aren’t you going to bombard me with questions about where I got this truck?”

“I assumed it was provided by the same ‘friend’ who loaned you the jet.”

Jacob smiled at that.

“Yeah, I figured something like that. You sure do have a _rich_ friend. Did he come by his fortune the same way you did?”

Jacob laughed, “He was born rich. However, he loves beautiful, _expensive_ things that are often the property of another and at times he would employ my services.”

Man pinched the bridge of his nose, “why am I not surprised that he is a criminal like you.”

“Birds of a feather flock together.” Jacob joked.

Max groaned at the lame joke. “So where are we going now?”

“To another cabin that I have.”

“You sure do have a thing for cabins, don’t you?” Max was staring out the window, which made no sense as it was dark outside and there were no street lights on the road on which they were driving. He only knew that they were surrounded by woodland.

“They are conveniently tucked away from populated areas and there are many escape routes should a quick escape be needed.”

“You mean like tonight?” Max fixed Jacob with a look. “Are you going to tell me what the hell happened?”  

Jacob clenched his jaw, but Max kept looking at him expectantly, not backing down an inch.

After about 2 minutes of Max staring and Jacob trying to ignore him, he relented.

“I was doing one last job before I fully retired; _again_.”

Max snorted “One last job? There is no _‘one last_ job’ with people like you. It’s a fucking addiction. What job was so important that you risked not only your life but mine as well?”

Jacob sighed, “grab my bag off the back seat and open it.”

Without hesitating Max turned in his seat and grabbed the bag. He opened it and saw Jacob’s clothes on top and was confused.

“Dig to the bottom.”

Max did as told and his fingers brushed against metal and something that felt suspiciously like glass. He pulled out the object and his own smiling face was staring back at him. It was a framed photo of him and his father the day of his graduation from The Police Academy; their faces were beaming with happiness and pride. It seemed like a lifetime ago, when he was still on the right side of the law or what he thought was the right side and his father was still alive.

“There are more in there. I hope that I got all the pictures; I looked everywhere possible that I thought you might have kept photos.”

Max’s head snapped up from staring at the photo to staring at Jacob. “What?”

“I was in England doing _one last job_ , and I realized that I was just around the corner from where you used to live. Against my better judgement I decided to go there and collect a few things from your old life. I grabbed the photos first because they were the first thing I saw when I broke into your apartment.”

Max was still staring at Jacob in disbelief. He could not wrap his head around the fact that Jacob was so thoughtful to get something of sentimental value for him. 

“I am not impulsive and the one time that I am it bites me in the ass.” Jacob glanced at Max, “the coppers had your apartment rigged and as soon as I entered an alarm was tripped. I didn't think that they would still be watching your place after all this time, the only reason they didn't catch me then is because they were on the other side of the city dealing with a double homicide.”

There was a moment of silence which was broken by Max, “so you mean to tell me that you risked your life and freedom for things that have no value to you.”

“But they are of value to you.” Jacob said as if it was that simple.

Max was stunned by that comment, he didn’t know what to say.

“Umm…thank you.” His voice was soft and awe filled.

Jacob smiled but Max missed it as he was staring back at the photo in his hands.

“You’re welcome.”

The light of dawn was beginning to creep over the hills in the distance when Jacob drove pass a sign that read: **“Private Property & Road. No Trespassing.”**

He drove down a long stretch of road that was surrounded by woodland on both sides. They drove for another fifteen minutes until the cabin came into view.

“ _That’s a cabin?”_ Max was staring at the building in awe.

“Yes, it is.” Jacob brought the truck to a stop and turned off the engine.

“Noooo, what we were in previously was a _cabin_ , this is a freaking _mini-mansion!_ ” Max was still gaping at the cabin.

Jacob looked at the building and back at Max, “it’s a cabin. It’s only a bit bigger.”

Max spluttered, _“a bit bigger?!”_

Jacob laughed, “wait until you see the interior if this is how you react to the outside.”

The two men got out of the truck and Max could not help but take in all the features of their new _cabin_. Jacob opened the door and allowed Max to enter first and when he did the air was stolen from his lungs. If he thought the outside was anything to marvel about the inside was a million times better.

The new cabin was bigger and definitely much more luxurious; it had stone walls, with ceiling to floor windows and which looked out over the ice cold looking lake. The interior decorating was different shades of white, with the lights glinting off of the chrome that adorned various seats and surfaces. It was an open layout plan and he could see a huge kitchen with clean shiny surfaces. The couches in the living room were huge, white and looked extremely comfortable.

And the fireplace was definitely three times larger than the other one that got blown up. However, where that one was warm and cosy, this one made you want to lie in front of it and soak up the warmth it had to offer. It reminded him of the fireplaces in romance movies that his mother used to watch where the lead characters would make love while either a snowstorm or a rainstorm raged outside the windows.

Max had no idea why that thought entered his head and gave himself a mental shake.

“I don’t know about you but I am _exhausted._ ”

Max turned around and looked up, Jacob was upstairs leaning on the bannister and looking down at him.

“I’m going to get some sleep.”

Max nodded and walked over to the window to stare out over at the still and no doubt ice cold lake,he had the sudden childish urge to jump in and see if it was as cold and refreshing as it looked.

With one last look around the downstairs Max made his way upstairs stopping to admire the more than likely _stolen_ pieces of artwork that adorned the wall. When he finally made it up to the bedrooms he saw that there were three unoccupied ones and had no idea if one was already assigned to him or he could choose.

He went to Jacob’s room and the door was open, still he knocked, not wanting to intrude it was then that it dawned on him that he had never seen Jacob’s room back at the previous cabin.

“Come in.”

Max entered and took in the room, the walls were painted in a matte shade of light grey, there was a fireplace roaring with a fire, the room had the same floor to ceiling windows as downstairs and the bed. Max looked at the king-sized bed before him and the dark grey silk sheets with a black soft blanket lying on top.

He had sudden images of being pinned and fucked hard and raw on this bed by Jacob. He wondered how the cool sheets would feel against his sex feverish skin and ran his fingers over them feeling the smooth coolness. Max felt himself begin to respond and slapped himself across his face to get rid of those thoughts and to kill his rising erection.

“Are you ok?” Jacob came out of the bathroom and Max made the horrible mistake of looking up, as his mouth was abruptly dry as if he hadn’t had a drink of water in years and all rational thoughts stopped.

 _“Bloody fuck! You are fit as fuck!”_ Max eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his traitorous mouth. He was red as a tomato he could feel it.

The reason for his sudden outburst was the fact that Jacob had walked out of the bathroom clad in nothing but tight black boxer briefs that left _nothing_ to the imagination. Max’s eyes trailed along the lean muscular torso, his eyes trailed down the define abs that he wanted to trace with his tongue. He continued to take in what could only be described as a work of art in front of him.

 He looked at the jutting hip bone that he wanted to bite and the impressive cock that he had felt when he had Jacob pinned to his bed and he wanted to drop to his knees right then and there and worship that cock like it was meant to be worshipped. He wanted that cock be pounded into him over and over again that he forgot everything except how to beg for more, harder, faster and _rougher_.

 He took in the toned and powerful thighs that he wanted wrapped around his waist or thrown over his shoulders, he wasn’t picky.

Max was so consumed by his sudden lustful hunger of the other man that he missed what was being said until his own walking sex dream was right in front of him that he could feel the heat coming off of that glorious body.

 _“Max.”_ A dark voice dripping with sex and lust and all the sinful and wicked pleasures known to mankind called his name.

He looked up into dark green dilated eyes and had to blink a few times to regain his senses.

“Hmmm… yes?” The haze of lust was slowly clearing.

“I asked if everything is ok. However, I don’t think it is.”

Max followed Jacob’s meaningful gaze and saw that he was sporting a very impressive erection and was speechless about the thoughts that had flooded his mind from seeing Jacob close to being fully naked.

“I can help you with that.” Jacob put his hand on Max’s hip and squeezed. 

Max having successfully cleared the haze of lust stepped back and broke contact; he coughed to clear his throat and looked everywhere else but at Jacob, fearing that if he did he would beg him to take him to bed and that’s exactly what Jacob wanted, and just for that Max would _never_ give in even if he died from ‘blue-balls.’

“I just wanted to know if I had an assigned room or if I should choose one.” His voice sounded raspy as if he was sucking Jacob’s cock for hours or screamed himself hoarse from being fucked senseless.

“You can choose whichever room you fancy or,” Jacob’s voice dropped lower and he took a step towards Max who did not step back, “you can stay here.” Jacob’s eyes flicked to his bed and Max was tempted to climb him then and there but Max was _very_ stubborn and he would not let himself make such a mistake.

He skirted around Jacob, keeping his eyes on him, “no, thank you. I’ll just go and find a room.”

Jacob was displeased but shrugged, “suit yourself.” He turned his back to Max who had to do a double take. He saw for the first time the tattoo on Jacob’s back, that stretched from one shoulder blade to the next. His mouth watered for his tongue to trace it, wonder what sounds Jacob would make if he did so. He caught himself staring again and beat a hasty retreat back out into the hallway before he was caught again.

He poked his head into the three rooms, before deciding on the room with the view of the lake, which also would not be flooded with light in the morning or the evening. He looked around the room, taking in the expensive and tasteful decorations and the fireplace that he got up and had going in a few minutes. It casted a warm glow over the room shade and Max was able to breathe a little better than he was a few minutes ago when his senses were being flooded with Jacob’s presence.

Cursing himself for his behaviour, he got ready for bed even with the sun rising, he lowered the shades over the windows and crawled into his own queen-sized bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate, for some dialogue in French. 
> 
> “Bonjour monsieur Sternwood ” – “Hello Mister Sternwood.”
> 
> “Bonjour Marguerite, comment allez-vous?” – “Hello Marguerite, how are you?”


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!! - PLEASE READ!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you all for sticking with this story since the first day and for all your comments and kudos, they are deeply appreciated, especially when I have problems writing a new chapter and I have no idea how it will be received by you guys, only for one of you to comment telling me how great it is and that you can't wait for more. :)

With that said I want to apologise that this is not the much awaited chapter that you have no doubt been expecting. I will be starting a new job tomorrow after so many job applications and interviews I have finally been called back for a job and I am feeling very blessed by God.

I know that I will not have much free time starting tomorrow to write and update my beloved story. However, fret not, as I will not be abandoning this precious fic. I may not write and update it in the near future but I HOPE that the year will not come to an end without me updating this fic.  
I will try my hardest to write on Fridays and Saturdays when I have time and privacy to myself to think and create. However, please to keep in mind that I currently have two other ongoing fics so I will have to split my time between writing the three of them.

Thank you all for your ongoing support and I hope that you will stick with me until I have completed my story.

You all are the best and please don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

All the best with your jobs, school work, families, and whatever it is that you are doing, whether it is travelling to a new country by yourself, moving out of your parents home and out of your comfort zone. 

All the best with your future endeavours.

Sincerely,

Jack_Wilder


	8. My Enemy, My Ally (…It's Our Paradise And It's Our War Zone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max seriously needs to get laid.  
> Jacob is finding it very hard to stick to his words and not put his hands on Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: Pillow Talk by Zayn Malik
> 
> I was able to finish this chapter and I hope that you all like it.
> 
> Thank you all for patiently waiting!! You are all wonderful!!!
> 
> Let me tell you this from now, I have no idea when I will begin writing the next chapter. However, I already have an outline for it though, so that's good. :)
> 
> All mistakes made in this fic are mine; if you see any mistake please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

_Max was asleep when he felt the other side of the bed dip as a weight settled on it. He smelt the familiar scent so he was not alarmed by the movement, he only turned and shuffled closer to the warm firm body._

_“Hey.” He said sleepily to the new comer._

_He was rewarded with a kiss on his lips which he smiled into and then moaned as those sinful lips began to trail kisses down to his neck, where they nibbled and sucked. He threw his head back providing them with better access to his neck._

_Max was gently pushed so that he was lying on his back and a very welcomed weight settled on him, his legs spreading immediately allowing his night guest to lay between them, lining up their pelvises so that their hardening cocks rubbed against each other causing simultaneous moans to erupt in the once quiet bedroom._

_Max was lost in a haze of lust and pleasure, his hips grinding into the ones above him and he liked it, liked being pressed down into the mattress, feeling those lips leave a trail of fire all over his body. He felt as if he was going to burst from the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing._

_“Fuck! I want you Max. I need you.” Was growled into his ear and he moaned at the desperation laced voice._

_He spread his legs even more and arched his back in offering, “You can have me Jake.”_

Max’s eyes flew open and he sat up in bed, panting, sweating and _extremely_ hard in his pyjama pants. He looked around his room and saw that he was alone and the bedroom door was still closed.

 _“Fuck!”_ He dropped back down on his back, willing his heart beat to slow down. “It was just a _dream. Just a fucking dream.”_

As he heart beat return to normal he knew that his erection was not going to go away by itself, and so made the executive decision to take matters into his own hands literally. He kicked off his pants and took his hard aching length and began to stroke. He recalled the first dream that he had before and the images of an almost naked Jacob in his bedroom and his hand sped up and his moans got louder.

He was nearing release and he kept hearing that dark sinful voice in his ear and he could feel those rough hands on his body and that is what tipped him over the edge. As he climaxed Max made a _horrible_ mistake as he spilled his seed all over his chest, stomach and hands; he _screamed_ _out Jacob’s name._

Max fell back on the bed, panting and enjoying his high, until his bedroom door was slammed opened hard enough that it bounced off the wall and the light switched on blinding him; he had the crazy thought that they both had slept through the day that it was once night again before his senses caught up with him.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Max sat up and hurriedly took a pillow to cover himself forgetting about the evidence on his chest for all to see. He looked at Jacob who was at the door checking the room for danger.

“I heard you scream my name and I thought something had happened to you.” Jacob clicked back on the safety on his gun and came into the room still looking around as if he expected something to jump out of the shadows.

Horror dawned on Max as he realized what he did while pleasuring himself and heat flooded his cheeks.

“You must have been dreaming. I didn’t call your name.”

Jacob snorted and did a double take of Max; taking in his flushed cheeks, dilated pupils, the fact that his _pants_ were on the ground as are most of the bed sheets and how Max was using a pillow to shield his naked lower half. What really caught Jacob’s eyes was the milky white substance gleaming in the light on Max’s chest and he smiled slyly.

He walked closer to the bed, Max’s eyes tracking his ever movement, he walked over to the side that Max was closest to trailing the muzzle of his gun on the bed as he did so. When the cold tip of the gun touched Max’s overheated skin he flinched but did not move away, he eyes planted firmly on Jacob who was looking at him with lust shining brightly in his eyes.

“What were you doing Detective Inspector?” He purred.

Max scowled, “I told you not to call me that.”

Jacob was now looking down at Max who had to tilt his head back just to look him in his eyes.

“Just get out Jake.” Max was humiliated and all he wanted was to be left alone.

“Why should I when it clearly looks like you need a hand? I could help you out.” Jacob’s eyes were admiring the beauty before him. Most of Max’s bruises had faded and more of his alabaster skin was showing. He did not hide the hunger that he felt at the sight that Max made.

 Jacob had dark thoughts again about how easy it would be to just pin him to the bed and take what he so wanted, what he was being denied and yet taunted with.

Max was getting fed up with Jacob and wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine when he had a brilliant idea. Holding Jacob’s gaze he uncovered himself and watched as Jacob’s eyes widened at seeing his nude body for the second time. And Max being the little shit that he is, laid back on the bed and stretched his arms over his head arching his back and groaning when it popped.

“As you can see,” Max indicated to him now flaccid cock, “I don’t need your help.” He then got off the bed and sauntered to the bathroom making sure there was an extra swing in his hips.

“You do know that you are making it harder for me to stick to my words and not hold you down and _fuck_ you senseless.”

“You really don’t value your life do you?” Came the muffled response from behind the closed bathroom door.

Jacob laughed and shook his head, “I’m sure you’d spare my life after I show you what I can do.”

There was no response but the shower being turned on.

Seeing that Max was in no immediate danger, Jacob left his room making sure to close the door behind him. When he got back to his room it was quite some time before he exhausted himself from coming so many times to the memory of Max’s beautiful naked body and how he felt his barely there control beginning to slip.

* * *

Max made sure not to sleep away the next day, waking an hour after sunrise, only to stand by the window for five minutes admiring the sparkling freshly fallen snow.

“This is so going to fuck with my knee.” He mumbled to himself.

He went downstairs which was still quiet and figured that Jake was still asleep. He shrugged and started the coffee, he then opened the cupboard and saw ingredients to make pancakes from scrap. He got what he needed and began making breakfast, deciding to make scrambled eggs and fry some bacon as well for the both of them.

He had just finished the last pancake when he heard a door open and turning off the burner he went to investigate. He walked into some kind of sitting room, he saw Jake but a single glass door, shaking snow off his shoes and he was decked out in running clothes.

“I thought you were still asleep.”

Jake turned around sharply in surprise, but settled when he saw that it was only Max.

“I went for a run.”

“You went for a run? In this weather?” Max didn’t hate snow or the cold, he just hated how it affected his injured knee.

“Well, yeah, after your little display I had to burn off steam somehow.”

Max did not miss the way Jake’s eyes raked down his body and he felt himself warm a little at the attention he was receiving.

He cleared his throat. “I made breakfast if you want any.” With that said he walked away, feeling Jake’s eyes track him.

Max was in the process of setting the table when Jake walked in a few minutes later and both men sat down to eat.

“What are you planning to do?” Jake inquired.

Max swallowed the coffee that was in his mouth. “I am going to take a look around the cabin. Don’t worry I won’t stray far and I will watch where I am going.” He added quickly knowing what Jake was going to say about the day when he had hurt his knee and got caught in the rain. That was not something he wanted to relieve again.

“I also plan to look for a job.”

That caught Jake’s attention. “A job?”

Max shrugged, “Yeah, I can’t just sit around all day reading books. I need something to do.”

“Ok, you’re a wanted fugitive, what do you think you could do for a job where you won’t be recognised?”

Max considered his words, “something part-time for sure, I just need a nice quiet job where I can keep my head down, where I won’t be asked too many questions.”

Jake nodded as Max spoke, “there’s a library a few miles from here, since you like books, you could go there and ask if they are hiring. It’s quiet and I think people will be too busy reading and researching to pay any attention to you.”

“Ok, that’s a great idea.”

“I’m going into town tomorrow. You can come with me.”

“Thank you.” Max said, a small smile on his lips.

“You’re welcome.”

They continued to eat in companionable silence.

* * *

 

Later during the day, Max had explored the whole cabin and was now outside on the back porch staring at a pool. _A heated pool._ He felt a grin overtake his face and knew instantly what he would be doing that night when it was dark and the stars could be seen clearly in the night sky.

He continued walking around the cabin and found a small gazebo to the side a few feet away. He went to investigate it and as he got closer he saw that there was a table with benches under it. He sat down on the bench and rested his back against the table, looking out at what could only be described as a winter wonderland. It was so peaceful and quiet that he would not be surprised if he could hear the harmonious singing of a Disney princess.

Max wondered what would have happened if he had agreed to Jake 'helping' him out. Would he have hesitated at finally getting what he has been lusting after or would he have acted instantly, throwing Max on the bed and fucking him senseless? He opened his eyes and breathed out, knowing that he would never know the answers to those questions as he would never give into Jake; but...but a very small part of his mind whispered that he would inevitably give in. Max stood for all things moral and Jake the opposite, and somewhere deep down inside of him wanted a taste of all the immoral pleasures Jake had to offer. 

 He shook his head and laughed bitterly, remembering what his life was before he ever learnt of the name 'Jacob Sternwood' and what it meant to be associated with the man and here he was presently, a fugitive on the run from the law with the very man who put a bullet through he his knee and he was wondering what it would be like to bed the man.

He scoffed, disgusted with himself and his train of thoughts and got up, venturing further into the woods at the back of the cabin. He had walked for about ten minutes when he saw that he was nearing the treeline at the edge of the woods, he walked out past it and his breath was taken away by what he saw.

Pure white and with a single black dot marring it. The ground was covered for as far as the eye could see by  _pure_  white snow and Max was entranced by it, but more so by the lone figure standing close to the edge of a cliff looking out at the nothingness.

Curious Max walked towards the figure, as he got closer he realized that it was Jake standing and staring out at the nothingness. Max walked up and stood beside him. They stood like that for a few minutes until Max broke the silence.

"I was wondering where you had walked off to."

"Why? Did you miss me?"

Max did not have to look to see the smirk on Jake's face and rolled his eyes but he didn't rise to the bait.

"Have you ever thought of having a safe house somewhere tropical?" 

Jake snorted and glanced at Sam, "I do have a  _very_ nice beach house in Hawaii."

Max spun around and shoved Jake none too gently, "so why the hell did you choose to hide out in the arctic, especially with me and my bad knee?!"

"The last time I went to that beach house my son was alive."

Max's teasing mood immediately deflated upon hearing that and he felt like a jackass.

"We went there to celebrate him graduating university. It was the last time I saw him so happy before he got sucked into my life's profession and ultimately him losing his life to it."

Jake turned and looked at Max who had been quiet all this time, "you must believe me, I never wanted this life for Ruan. I wanted him to be better than this; better than his old man."

"I know."

Silence surrounded them again after Jake's confession. 

"Is it ok if I ask you a  _very_  personal question?" Max asked quietly not wanting to disturb the stillness around them.

"Sure."

"What happened to Ruan's mother?"

Jake's eyebrow raised in surprise as he was expecting any other question but that. \

Max quickly began to explain himself, "You are attracted to men, yes, I know that, but I wanted to know if somewhere in your past you were also attracted to women enough to have had a child with one."

Max waited for an answer to his question. He was staring at Jake who was staring at nothing over his shoulder, not meeting his eyes. 

Max was about to apologise for overstepping whatever imaginary boundary line was between then when he got an answer.

"Ruan's mother died when he was 2 years old."

Max was not expecting an answer that would break his heart.

"I'm sorry to hear that, were you married to her by chance?"

A smile broke out on Jake's face when he heard the question and he tried and failed miserably to stifle the gut wrenching laughter that bubbled up out of him. He doubled over laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes. Max was baffled by the man's reaction and was worried that he had finally cracked.

Jake stood up and tried to rein in his laughter, he finally calmed down and was smiling at Max who didn't know where to be concerned about the man's current mental health or run.

"Ruan's actually my nephew." Jake paused, " _was_  my nephew. My younger sister was his mother and when she died, I raised him as my own. And then _I_ got him killed." He laughed bitterly and Max was surprised with himself when he thought that he never wanted to hear that sound come from Jake ever again.

"She must be rolling in her grave and cursing me to the deepest circle of hell for killing off her only child whose safety she had entrusted me with. I was supposed to take care of him and I got him killed."

Max really did not like how such an innocent question led to such morbid thoughts and thought really hard about steering them in another direction.

"But you did; you did take care of him, you put him through school and made sure that he graduated from university. It's not entirely your fault that he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, in the footsteps of the man who raised him and loved him unconditionally." Jake looked as if he wanted to contradict that statement and max stopped him with a raised hand,  "before you say anything I saw how you wept over his body. I know how much you loved him."

Jake sighed and gave Max a small sad smile.

They stood there staring at each other until the wind had picked up a little and Max shivered.

"We should go back to the cabin and get you warmed up."

Max nodded in agreement and they began walking back to the cabin, side by side and close enough that their hands brushed a little as they walked and neither increased the distance between them until they arrived back at the cabin. 

 

 

* * *

 

Later that same day when the sun had set and the moon had risen, after Max had had a quiet dinner with Jake, he had retired to his bedroom with a book to keep him occupied until Jake had gone to bed. He heard when Jake came upstairs and few hours later and closed his bedroom door presumably to go to bed. Max waited another hour to make sure he had in fact gone to sleep and he quietly opened his door and crept to silently to Jake's door putting his ear to it to listen for any movements from the other side, not hearing anything he quickly but just as quietly went back to his room where he proceeded to strip naked and donned a fluffy white bath robe and grabbed an equally white fluffy towel. 

Max made his way downstairs and out the backdoor, walking towards the heated pool he had discovered earlier in the day. He dropped his towel on a nearby pool chair and stripped of his robe, shivering in the cold night air before diving into the pool and feeling the heat instantly covering his body. He came up for air and did a few laps in the pool, enjoying the feel of the warm water washing over his naked skin. He floated on his back looking up at the stars sparkling in the night sky, remembering how it was always difficult seeing them back in the light pollution that was London.

He was so immersed in his star gazing that he was unaware the eyes that were watching him and drinking in the sight of his deliciously nude wet body. He shifted about to dive under water again when he caught sight of Jacob standing at the edge of the pool watching him.  

"Fuck!" Max dove under water and swam down until he touched the floor of the pool. He stayed down there until his lungs screamed for air and came back up hoping that what he was saw was just a figment of his imagination. However, when he broke the surface of the water, Jake was still standing by the pool's edge staring at him. 

Max sighed and rolled his eyes, not in the mood for Jacob's hit. 

"Can I help you?"  

He did not answer, however, he pulled at the draw-string holding up his sleep pants and Max had a crazy thought wondering if he wasn't cold, when his wonder turned to shock as Jacob dropped his pants and stood naked in the light of the full moon that was shining down on them.

Max was well aware that his jaw had dropped as his eyes raked down the glorious work of art that was bare before him. He was shaken out of his stupor when Jake began to make his way into the pool and towards Max who swam backwards until his back hit the wall of the pool and Jacob closed the last few inches of distance between them, pressing his firm wet body to Max's, who gasped at the contact and Jacob ever the opportunist, claimed his parted lips in a heated kiss, pushing his tongue into Max's mouth and tasting him.  

Max was stunned until Jacob grounded his erection against his own length that was now  _very_  hard. He brought his limp arms up out of the water to wrap around Jacob's neck bringing them even closer together. Jacob's hands slid down his sides to his hips and then around his lower back to grab his ass and Max wrapped his legs around Jacob's lean waist increasing the pleasure of their erections rubbing together. 

Jacob released one ass cheek and took both their erections in his hand, aided by the water and started working them towards that sweet cliff of completion. Max broke the kiss by throwing his head back and moaning unabashedly, Jacob began kissing, sucking and biting, leaving stinging red marks all over the alabaster neck.

" _Fuck..."_  Max whimpered in pleasure.

Their wet bodies slid against each other’s adding to pleasure that was coursing through Max’s veins, until reality came crashing down and  he remembered who he currently was kissing and whose hand was wrapped around his erection. He broke the kiss and pushed Jacob away from him. 

"What the  _fuck_  do you think you're doing?" He demanded, feeling the fires of pleasure still licking at his blood and he had to concentrate on calming down himself. 

Jacob's eyes were dilated and Max could see faint crescent shapes in his shoulders from where he had dug his nails in when Jacob was assaulting his neck.

"I thought it was obvious." Jacob's voice sounded raw and husky and did things to Max that he had a hard time ignoring.

"No. No. No. No. I'm not going to spread my legs for you." Max needed to get out of the pool right now. "You don't get to have me."

"Really? Because you were completely opened to it a few minutes ago, with your legs wrapped tightly around my waist, fucking up into my hand." Jacob had a smug look on his face that irritated Max.

"I was out having a nice night swim, when you decided to come out and assault me!" He smashed one hand against the water and splashing Jacob in the face.

Jacob wiped his face and snatched Max by his arm pulling him close to snarl in his face,  _"assault?_ I  _did not assault_  you. You had more than enough time to get away but you stayed and let me kiss you," Jacob's voice got low and husky, "you let me  _touch_  you."

He scoffed at Max, his green eyes boring into still dilated blue ones, "you act as if you don't want this, but remember that you're the one who was stroking your cock only to scream out  _my_  name when you came. You may call this 'assault' but deep down you know that you want me; it's just a matter of time before you give in."

Max felt his face heat with shame and pulled his arm away violently, turning towards the pool’s edge he levered himself out, grabbing his robe and towel and going back into the cabin, leaving Jacob once again very displeased at the turn of events.

He slammed his bedroom door shut, hearing the wood vibrate and resulting in a hanging framed picture to fall from its place on the wall to the floor, the glass shattering but he paid it no mind, too upset with himself for allowing Jacob to get so close to him, for allowing him to put his hands on him. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck,  ** _FUCK!!!!_** " Max punched the wall in anger only to collapse from the pain radiating in his knuckles. He held onto his wrist as he rode out the pain, flexing his fingers to make sure nothing was broken. When he was satisfied he had not damaged his hand in any way he got up off the floor and went into the bathroom and ran the shower as hot as it could get and stepped under the spray and began scrubbing his skin, not caring that he would be extremely red afterwards but right now in this moment he wanted to get the feel of Jacob's hands off of his skin. 

He ran the rag over his neck only to hiss in pain, he forgot about the hickeys that were now littering his neck thanks to Jacob, he sighed and washed himself off. After the exited the shower he walked over to the face-basin and wiped the steam off the mirror and examined his neck which looked as if a vampire had gone to town on it. 

"Fucking hell."

He clenched his fist in aggravation and quickly exited the bathroom before he did something stupid like punching the mirror for reflecting back the ugly truth of what had occurred just a few minutes before. He put on his pajamas and got into bed, resigning himself to wearing a turtle neck sweater the next day when he went to the library about a part-time job.

He turned over Jacob's words in his head knowing what the man said about wanting him to be true, but Max was one bloody stubborn son of a bitch and knew that he would rather cut out his tongue before admitting such a thing. 

 

 


	9. Let Me Touch You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets a job and a new friend.
> 
> Jacob is a bit more aggressive about his attraction to Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea when these two will finally have sex. Max ain't that easy. Sigh...
> 
> I hope that you all like this new chapter.
> 
> All mistakes made in this fic are mine; if you see any mistake please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Max took one last look at himself in the mirror, he had chosen to wear a royal blue turtle neck sweater to hide the hickeys he received the previous night and the best pair of jeans he had. His hair had grown out but it was neatly combed back and he was sporting a clean shaven face. He looked like he did back in his teenage years; angelic face, blue innocent eyes and an unintentional lure to draw in men with bad intentions.

He knew of one man currently downstairs with questionable intentions and he knew that he could stall no longer, with a sigh he exited his bedroom. Max walked into the kitchen and Jacob was sitting at the island drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning." Max greeted as he headed towards the coffee pot. 

"Good morning." Jacob said his eyes no longer on the paper in front of him. He tracked Max as he came and sat down across from him.

Max could feel his eyes boring holes in his and he unconsciously pulled at the neck of his sweater that was hiding his indiscretions from the previous night. He got tired of the feeling of Jacob's eyes stripping him of his clothes and snapped.

"Stop looking at me like that." 

"Like what?"

Max looked up from his coffee cup and glared at him. "Like you want to  _eat_  me alive!"

Jacob leered, "well maybe if you had any balls, I would be able to eat you alive, instead of just looking at you."

Max felt his face burn at those words, but he didn't know if it was anger or embarrassment. 

"It may have escaped your notice, but I am in fact a  _man_ , so I have balls."

Jacob snorted and stood going to wash out his coffee cup, "not when it counts."

"Go fuck yourself." Max grumbled.

"Don't tease Max, it doesn't suit you. Finish your coffee and move your ass, I want to leave in ten minutes." 

Max flipped Jacob off as he left the kitchen.

Five minutes later he walked out of the kitchen and to the coat rack that was right by the front door. Jacob was tying his scarf around his neck so Max paid him no mind which was a  _huge_  mistake on his part, as he was roughly spun around and pushed up against the wall.

"What the fuck-"

Max's words were cut off when Jacob grabbed his crotch and squeezed gently.

"Trust me, I  _know_  you're a man."

He release him and Max stayed pressed against the wall in shock while Jacob opened the front door and walked out towards the truck. After regaining his senses, max left the cabin and got into the passenger side of the truck, deciding not to say anything about what had just happened, knowing that Jacob was just doing it to get under his skin.

It seemed as if Jacob had expected a reaction because he kept glancing at him out the corner of his eye which he ignored.

After being stuck in a small space with Jacob for what seemed like eternity, which in reality had been only thirty minutes, they were pulling up outside of the library.

Jacob turned off the engine and turned to look pass Max out the passenger window.

"I don't think this is a good idea, but if you need something productive to occupy your time I won't stop you. Just remember that I have more than enough money for us both live off of comfortably for the rest of our lives." 

Max huffed a laugh at that, "what makes you think I want to live off your stolen money? Better yet what makes you think that I am going to spend the rest of my life with you?"

He got a raised eyebrow in return, "do you really think you can survive was a wanted fugitive on your own?"

"I  _was_  a Detective Inspector, I think I can evade the law."

Jacob out-right laughed at that and Max was offended.

"Ok,  _Detective Inspector_ ," he purred, "if you say so."

Max rolled his eyes and opened the door to get out of the vehicle and away from Jacob when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Good luck Max." Jacob said with sincerity.

"Thank you."

"I'll pick you back up here. I'll be right around the corner at the diner if you need me." 

"Ok." Max got out of the truck and walked up the steps to the library, only looking back at Jacob when he was part way in the doors of the library, he waved and then walked in letting the doors swing shut and blocking him from Jacobs green eyes.

Max stepped out of the cold and into a warm and cozy building. He looked around and saw that there were about three floors. There were shelves lined with books and in between the shelves were very comfortable looking arm chairs and couches to sit and read. He saw some desks and chairs for persons who had to write.

As he walked further into the building, he passed a notice board that indicated when home work sessions were held as well as computer classes for all ages. There was also a sign indicating that the children's reading area was located on the second floor. 

Max walked until the front desk came into view and he approached the librarian -who may have had gray hair but looked as if she could cuss out the devil without blinking- he saw sitting behind it. The nameplate on the nameplate read: _Head Librarian Lola Nguyen._

"Good morning Miss Nguyen." Max greeted.

Lola looked up from what she was doing and smiled widely, "wait let me guess, Glasgow, Scotland."

Max beamed at her, glad he had decided to drop his English accent.

"Great ears you have."

"Well I spent many summers there in my youth and please call me 'Lola' everyone does."

"Ok, I'm Charles." Max introduced himself using his middle name and stretched his hand across the desk and Lola shook it.

"What can I do for Charles?" 

Max made himself look hopeful and then said, "I am actually here to ask for a job, even if it's just part-time."

Lola regarded him for a few seconds then smiled brightly, "well you're in luck Charles, our previous part-time assistant librarian just left us last week to study in Canada and we were about to advertise the job."

Max grinned at his good fortune.

"May I asked what your previous job was?"

His grin dimmed a little and Lola did not miss it.

"I was a cop, but I took a bullet to the knee. I am now looking for a job that is a bit more peaceful and quiet, I've had more than enough excitement in my lifetime."

"Well you've come to the right place for that. The most excitement we've ever had was a young boy who got his head stuck between the bars of his chair."

Max and Lola shared a laugh that.

"Well Charles, you want the job it's yours. Can you start tomorrow?"

Max grinned happy that things were working out in his favour for once.

"Yes, I can."

"Great see you tomorrow at 7:30 A.M. so that I can walk you through your duties before we open at 8:30 A.M."

"Ok, I'll be here." Max walked to the front of the first floor and sat on the couch by the door to call Jacob.

A few minutes later his phone buzzed with a message:  _outside._

Max got up and walked outside, missing the warmth of the library and quickly hopping in the truck to warm back up.

"How'd it go?" Jacob asked as he pulled away from the curb and began the journey back home.

"I got a job!"

"That's great. So any idea as to how you're going to keep your identity a secret and not have the cops find out who we are?"    

"Hi, I'm Charles, new part-time assistant librarian."

Jacob spun around when he heard the flawless Scottish accent.

"Eyes on the road!" Max shouted when Jacob was looking at him a bit too long and not the road.

"So you thought to go with a different accent and name. Why Scottish and Charles?" He asked, eyes back on the road.

"Well my middle-name is Charles and why not use my native accent."

"Native accent? You're Scottish?"

"Yup, born and bred." Max said proud.

"Huh never would've guessed it."

Jacob was silent after that, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you thinking?" Max asked suspiciously.

It was the wrong question to ask as Jacob glanced sideways at him, a sly look on his face.

"Just wondering how your accent would sound as I fucked you hard and fast."

Max instantly turned red from embarrassment or lust he doesn't know.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Stop, just  _stop_. I am  _never_ going to have sex with you so just stop."

"Want to know something?"

"Do I?" max asked warily.

"One of the reasons I am such a damn good thief is because I am extremely persistent and I have a lot of patience." When Jacob said that last part he looked at Max who swallowed, because those words right there were a goddamn promise. 

"Yeah? Well I am one stubborn bastard, so don't hold your breath, or better yet, hold it until you turn blue and pass out." 

"Say what you want but my marks are on your neck and your legs," Jacob took one hand off the steering wheel to place on Max's thigh, "were wrapped around my waist last night."

Max stared at the hand that was rubbing his thigh and proceeded to pinch it very hard. 

"Ow." Jacob says but he's smiling.

Max turns his head to look out the window as they drive home, trying to ignore the burning sensation that Jacob's touch left behind.

* * *

The next day Max had arrived at the library at the designated time and was treated to coffee and a doughnut by Lola who was very happy to have company in the early mornings again.

"So who was that handsome young man who dropped you off? Your boyfriend?" She smiled slyly and laughed a little when Max choked on his coffee.

"What?! No, no,  _no_." He sputtered, "he's just a friend of mine."

"Really now?" Lola said and Max did not like what her tone implied, "well the way he was watching you as you walked away screamed that he wanted to jump your little Scottish bones."

Max turned a brilliant shade of red and drank his coffee.

"Ok, enough teasing, now for business,." She said standing up and Max followed suit.

For the next hour Lola took Max around the library, introducing him to the other employees, telling him about his duties and how each of the employees are given the chance to introduce their favourite childhood story books to the children during story-telling time each Thursday afternoon. 

Before he knew it, 1:30 P.M had arrived and his first day was over. When he walked out the doors Jacob was waiting outside at curb, leaning against the truck.

"How was your first day?"

"It was good." 

Jacob nodded, "do you want to get lunch at the the diner?"

Max was about to say 'no,' when his stomach betrayed him and growled.

"Lunch it is then." Jacob said as he stood up and walked around to the driver's side of the vehicle. 

Max not pleased with the situation still got into the truck, "as long as you're buying."

Jacob looked at him scandalized, "you're the one who's working now, i should be a kept man."

Max laughed at the joke and said without thinking, "if you want to be a kept man, you have to give me something in return." 

"And what would like in return Max? My  _body_?" Jacob purred.

"Just get us to the damn diner." Max glared at the scenery outside, damning himself for his slip-up.

Jacob laughed and did as commanded, a few minutes later they were pulling up outside of a quaint little diner. They got out of the truck and as they walked into the diner, Jacob placed his hand at the small of Max's back only for Max to almost break his little finger in the process in trying to be free of it.

 _"Keep your fucking hands to yourself!"_ Max hissed as they took a seat at the back where they had a full view of the place.

"How come you hide your Scottish accent?" Jacob ask in lieu of doing as warned. 

Max's lips thinned and he looked away. "That's none of your business." 

"Oh, there's a story there. I can tell."

"How about you go fuc-"

Max's curse was cut off by a waitress coming over to them.

"Hello! What can I get for you?"  The waitress was an attractive young woman in her early twenties and Max remembering how much it pissed Jacob off when he flirted with the flight attendant decided to mess with him.

Pasting on his best smile, Max looked at the young woman who blushed furiously.

"I'll have your lunch special, with juice instead of soda."

"And for you sir?" She turned to look at Jacob who was glaring daggers at Max.

"The same." Was the gruff response.

The waitress sensing the tension quickly scribbled down their orders and left.

Jacob leaned across the table and stared hard into the smiling face of Max, "What the hell was  _that?_ "

"What was what?" His smile got wider.

"That back there with the waitress?" You were  _flirting_ with her."

That statement got a raised eyebrow, "1) I was not  _flirting_ with her; I was ordering my food. And 2) Even if I was flirting with her, it's none of your business. I'm  _not_  yours.  _You don't own me_."

Jacob huffed at that and sat back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest and looking out the little window that was by their table.

Ten minutes later the waitress was back with their food which she quickly and carefully placed down in front of them and then left. She didn't want to be anywhere near them, as the tension between the two of them was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Max dug into his food, forgetting about Jacob and his wandering hands.

"You sure do eat a lot for a little guy."

Max looked up from his food and leveled Jacob with a look.

"You could give a guy a complex with your words Sternwood."

"Back to last names are we?"

He was ignored in response as Max went back to his food.

An hour later they were on their way back to the cabin.  

"If I were to have sex with you, would you be this possessive even if I made clear from the start that it's just sex?"

Max would have gone straight through the windshield if not for the fact that he was wearing his seat belt when Jacob slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell?!" He glared Jacob.

"I should be asking that! Out of nowhere you just ask that question, what did you think my reaction would be?

"I don't know." Max shrugged, "to jump me I guess."

"To jump-" Jacob cut himself and laughed. "I would not  _jump_  you. What I would do to you would be a lot classier than just 'jumping' you."

"Oh, so you call pushing me up against a wall and grabbing my cock through my pants 'classy?'"

Jacob had started driving again, "sometimes I like getting down and dirty." 

Max resisted the urge and went back to staring out the window. 

"So we're having sex?"

"Not even in your dreams Jacob."

"And we're back to first names again."

"Go fuck yourself."

"It's lot a more fun with two."

"You're impossible."

Their bickering continued for the entire drive home and Max went straight to his room to change into more comfortable clothes. 

He grabbed a book and settled down on the couch to read. He didn't pay Jacob any mind when he sat down in the armchair, but he could feel him staring.

"What?" Max asked, not looking away from his book.

"Were you serious?" 

"Serious about what?" 

"That you would have sex with me."

That got Max's attention; he marked where had reached in his book and placed it on the centre table to look give Jacob his undivided attention.

"I did not say I would have sex with you. What I actually asked was: 'If I were to have sex with you, would you be this possessive even if I made clear from the start that it's just sex?'"

"But you have considered it if you're asking such a question."

"I asked that question because you act like a possessive son of a bitch anytime I smile with another person and we're not even together!"

"That's another thing about me, I'm quite possessive with the person who currently warms my bed." There was heat in his eyes when he said that and Max felt himself blush from the look.

Max deciding he'd had enough of the conversation stretched out his hand to pick up back his book only for Jacob to grab his wrist. 

"Jake? What the- let go now." He tried freeing himself but Jacob held on tightly.

Jacob using his grip on Max's wrist hauled him up off the couch and towards him so that they were pressed together, chest to chest.

Max was alarmed, his blue eyes wide, uncertainty shining in them.

Jacob slid his free hand around Max's waist and down to the small of his back where he pulled him even closer, Max was tensed and had nowhere to run, considering the vise-like grip that Jacob had him in. 

They both stood there, pressed together, studying each other.

The silence surrounding them deafening; Max could hear the blood rushing through his veins. He startled when Jacob bent so that he could speak into his ear.

"What do I have to have you in my bed? To have your legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I fuck you  _hard_?" He pushed his hips into Max's who discovered that he was  _hard_.

"Stop. Stop this. There's  _nothing_  you can do." Max pushed feebly at Jacob's chest trying to free himself. 

"There must be something." Jacob tightened his hold on the struggling man.

"Stop,  _please_  stop this Jacob. Just  _stop_."

"I like the way you beg."

Max didn't stand a chance when Jacob crashed their lips together. He stood there frozen until his brain caught up and he started kissing back. He had slipped his arms around Jacob's neck and stood on his tip-toes for a better angle. Jacob's hands had a death grip in his waist and he melted into this kiss. He could feel himself giving into the temptation pressed against his smaller body. 

Jacob's hands slid down to grab his thighs and hoisted him up so that Max had no choice but to wrap his legs around the lean waist. 

Max felt the hard erection press against his ass and came back to his senses, breaking the kiss and putting his hands on Jacob' shoulders to push away from him as much as he could with his legs still wrapped around his waist and Jacob's death grip on his thighs.

"No, no, no. Put me down Sternwood. I am not doing this with you."

Sighing, Jacob did as told and as soon as Max's feet touched the ground he put distance between them.

"Your mouth keeps saying 'no' but your body says 'yes,' it's just a matter of time before you give in and do remember, I am both  _very_  patient and persistent." Jacob left Max rooted to the spot with those words. 

 


	10. Tension So Thick, It Could Be Cut With A Knife.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max meets someone.
> 
> There is an argument.
> 
> Jake almost does the unthinkable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People heed the fucking warning!!! There is attempted rape/sexual assault in this chapter. DO NOT read if it will TRIGGER YOU!
> 
> On the other hand:
> 
> New Chapter!!! I hope that you all like it! :D
> 
> All mistakes made in this fic are mine, if you see any mistake please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

After Jake's last declaration, the tension between the two men had increased. Max would keep his distance from Jake, however when he was unable to do so, Jake would use every opportunity to brush against or touch him.

Max ignored those little touches, knowing that Jake was only doing so to rile him up. He was very grateful for his job at the library which got him out of the house for a few hours five times a week. There were even days when he offered to stay late, just to have some more time to himself before being in the company of Jake.

He wasn't blind, he found Jake to be physically attractive; but he also found him to be attractive in other ways, such as raising Ruan as his own child. Not to mention this commanding presence that Jake had about him that made you want to pay attention to him whenever he was in the room, which Max was finding it harder and harder ignore.

Max was so caught up in his own thoughts that he did not know someone was in the lunch room until Lola sat down in the chair across from him. 

"Are you alright Charles?" The concern in her voice and eyes were genuine and pure.

Max put down his sandwich and sighed, "yeah, just a little problem at home."

Lola raised an eyebrow, " _little?_ I don't mean to stick my nose in your personal business Charles, but I saw when your Friend, Jacob dropped you off this morning and the tension between you two could have been cut with a knife."

Max dropped his head on the table, "oh God."

"Is he hurting you?"

Max head snapped up at that, eyes wide, "what?! No!  _No!_  He's most definitely not hurting me. I was a cop remember, he'd be a lot more hurt if he ever tried to lay a finger on me."

Lola looked relieved that her friend was not being abused but something else was troubling him. "I don't know what happened between you two and I won't pry but if you ever want to talk I am here."

"Thank you."

She smiled and got up, coming around the table to kiss him on his forehead before leaving him to finish his lunch.

Later that day, Max was packing up the chairs used for the kids story time, he had gotten the opportunity to share his favourite childhood story with the children during story time and he proudly read  _"A Little Princess by Frances Hodgson Burnett."_  The children loved it and begged for him to share another of his favourite story at next week's story time. He was extremely happy that they loved it and gladly accepted the chance to read to them again in the coming week.

"I liked the story you read; I always like stories with happy endings."

Max spun around at the sound of an English accented voice behind him. He saw a young man, about his age standing by the bookshelf that held all the  _Archie Comics_  from the first edition to the current edition which were all treated with excellent care by whoever borrowed them.

Max had seen him in the library before, the young man would always stare at him until they made eye contact where he would smile and wink at him and then go back to whatever research he was doing. Max would always ignore him, not liking the attention he was receiving but not making a fuss about it since he had not approached him until now.

He didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself and he didn't appreciate the guy apparently taking an interest in him.

"Glad you liked it." Max went back to what he was doing, hoping that his apparent admirer would take a hint and go away, but no that was not the case.

"I'm Kevin." Kevin had moved from the bookshelf and began helping Max to stack the child-size chairs back into a storage room.

"You don't have to help. It's my job." Max wanted Kevin gone, like right now.

"It's ok, I want to. I've actually been wanting to introduce myself to you since you began working here, but I couldn't work up the courage." Kevin looked up at Max a shy smile on his lips and a blush on his cheeks. 

Max resisted the urge to roll his eyes just what he needed, another guy taking a liking to him when he had another one at home who he was trying to avoid like the plague. he shut the storage room door a little harder than necessary and turned to face Kevin.

"Well thanks for your help but I have to go now."

He was walking pass Kevin when he grabbed his upper arm and Max without thinking spun around, grabbing the offending hand and twisting it hard up and behind Kevin's back forcing him to fall to his knees in pain.

"Don't ever grab my arm." Max hissed, not caring if someone heard or saw.

Kevin gasped in pain, "I'm sorry!"

Max released him and stepped back and Kevin rubbed his arm and got to his feet.

"Didn't mean to scare or hurt you, just wanted to introduce myself."

"Well you introduced yourself so excuse me." Max turned and began walking away again.

"Wait!" Kevin called out.

"What?" Max was irritated now, he just wanted to go home where he could put on comfortable clothes and curl up in bed with a good book in bed behind his  _locked_ bedroom door.

"I didn't get your name."

"That's because I didn't  _give_  it."

Kevin gave an embarrassed smile. "I was wondering though if you could tell me."

"It's Charles. Now bye." Max literally fled the room and made his way downstairs to the receptionist desk. He went to clock out and grabbed his jacket shrugging it on as he checked the messages on his cell phone to see one from Jake that he was waiting for him outside. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to wait and therefore give Kevin even more time to annoy him.

However, just as he was walking from the receptionist desk to the front door Kevin popped up out of nowhere and in front of him.

"Oh my God! What do you want?!" Max was losing his patience.

"I know, I am getting on your nerves right now, but all I want to ask is if you will get some coffee with me and get to know you a little better; like why you're so far from home."

Max raised an eyebrow at that last part, "You're one to talk."

Kevin laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "see that's why you should have coffee with me and then you would learn-"

Max cut him off "I have a boyfriend."

Kevin actually looked crestfallen at that, until he started smiling again, "yeah right, you're just saying that to get out of agreeing to have coffee with me."

"Excuse you?" Max was pissed now, "listen here, I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't have one I would tell you straight up that I _do not_  want to get any coffee with you. I don't make excuses for things I do not want to do." With that said, Max brushed pass Kevin and out the library doors into the cold afternoon air.

Jake was leaning against his truck and his eyes snapped up as Max and some strange guy exited the library.  His eyes narrowed as he saw a look of genuine relief wash over Max's face when he saw him.

Max walked calmly down the steps and right up into Jake’s personal space, who raised an eyebrow at him in question.

“Play along.” Is all the warning he gets before soft warm lips are on his and oh he did play along. He wrapped his arms tightly around Max and dragged him even closer to his body almost lifting him off his feet.

Jacob's hands travelled slowly down Max’s back to his sweet pert ass and squeezed hard emitting a moan of ecstasy from Max. He asked for entrance to Max's mouth with his tongue which was granted. 

Max had a passing thought that they might be arrested for indecent behaviour, but he was getting lost in the sensations of Jake's body pressed tightly against his and what his tongue was doing to the inside of his mouth; the promises that were being made of what was to come should they continue this when they get home and away from prying eye. 

Jake however, opened his eyes while kissing Max to look at Nick who looks very embarrassed. He smirked as he laid claim to what would have been his from the beginning if he had had his way.

Max broke the kiss and breathed out, feeling a bit dazed; Jake was delighted to see how dilated his pupils were. Max turned around, still wrapped in Jake's arms “Kevin, I’d like for you to meet my  _boyfriend_  Jake.”

Jake the possessive ass that he is had put on his best predatory smile and held out his hand to Kevin.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

Kevin looked at the hand held out to him and then at the two men. “ye-yeah, umm I have somewhere to be, bye.” He all but fled.

Max turns back to Jake who was looking at him, mirth shining in his eyes “what was that all about?”

Max sighs, “tell you in the truck. Let’s just get out of here.”

* * *

The car ride was tensed and silent. Max kept berating himself, as to why he didn't think of something else to say, instead of making up that silly excuse about having a boyfriend and then proceeded to  _kiss_  Jake as proof. He thought of all the alternatives to that lie; such as letting down Kevin gentler, saying that he was into women or that he wasn't into dating right now, even something as casual as going for coffee. No, he had to right to having a boyfriend.

He was mentally kicking himself in his ass for the tenth time when Jake broke the silence.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"I had to get rid of an unwanted admirer."

"And you thought the best way was to stick your tongue down my throat and grind your pelvis against mine?"

Max felt his face heat up from Jake's smug tone and refused to look at Jake, "I had to get rid of him somehow" and because he wanted to knock Jake down a few pegs he tacked on, "don't think you're special; I would have locked lips with a  _random_  stranger just to get rid of him."

"Wow," Jake said dryly, "you sound like a right whore."

Max looked at him sharply.

"Excuse me, just because I would kiss a stranger to get rid of unwanted attention that makes me a whore?"

Jake remained silent, eyes on the icy roads before him.

"You do realize I am not the one who's trying to get a fuck constantly from a guy that hates me." Max pointed out.

Jake huffed, "hate? Keep fooling yourself Max, but if you hated me, you would never allow me to get close enough to you to wrap my hand around your cock."

The way the word 'cock' fell from Jake's lips sent a thrill down Max's spine which he ignored and tried to glare a hole in his head instead. 

"Just because I body likes the pleasure doesn't mean I like the person whom I am receiving the pleasure from."

"Like I said before,  _whore."_

Max saw red and had no idea what happened until he felt his fist connect with Jake's cheek.

The truck swerved, Jake cursed and slammed on the brakes.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" he had managed to steady the truck and glared at Max who glared right back.

"Call me a whore again and you'll see just how crazy I can get." Max threatened.

They glared for a few more minutes at each other until Jake snorted in disgust and started driving again. Considering the roads were icy, Jake got them home quickly, wanting to get out of such a small space with the man who could drive him up the wall as well as send his blood racing to his cock.

He got out of the truck and slammed the door closed with such a force that the truck shook with it.

However, Max would not let it stop right there and brought the argument into the cabin. He walked in and slammed the front door, opened his mouth and what he said next, created a whole new shit storm.

"You know, you're one to talk, considering the fact that you keep sexually assaulting me every chance you get!" Max roared and Jake spun around, rage burning in his eyes. 

" _Sexually Assault?"_

Max would not back down and got right up in his face, "yes, sexual assault. That's what it's called when a person continuously touches another person in a sexual manner without the  _explicit_ consent of the recipient."

The rage was clear on Jake's face and he was breathing hard. Max swore that he was going to take a swing at him and they would trade blows for a while until they got it out of their system; he couldn't have been more wrong. 

"I'll show you assault." Jake hissed. He pounced on Max, knocking him to the floor with his weight and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and pinning his wrists to the floor above his head with one hand, the other he had on the collar of Max's buttoned down shirt. 

"You want to feel like a victim, then I''ll make you into one." He hissed in Max's ear before he leaned up and started tearing at his clothes.

Max was in shock from Jake's words, however, as soon as he heard his shirt rip, the buttons clatter on the floor and cool air hit his naked chest he reacted.

 **"Get off me!!"**  He screamed and thrashed his body from side to side, he bucked up trying to throw Jake off of him but the man would not budge. His grip was tight on his wrists to the point that the bones rubbed against each other and Max fell sharp pains shooting along the length of his arms. 

Jake paid him no mind as he attacked Max's neck, biting and sucking bruising painful marks on it. He bit down viciously where Max's neck met his shoulder. In the back of his mind he knew what he was crossing a line that neither of them would be able to come back from but at that moment he did not care.

"Jake! Stop! That hurts! You're  ** _hurting me!_** "

Jake shifted down Max's struggling legs and began pulling at his belt, which he got open and made quick work of opening his pants button and zipper. Max had no time to process what was happening when a strong grip grabbed hold of his flaccid cock and began stroking.

Max's mind flashed back to that day in the boys' restroom at school when he was cornered and had to fight for his dignity. He never thought so many years down the line, he would be fighting for it again and this time it seems that he would not get away unscathed. 

"No, no, no, no, no,  ** _NO!_** " He screamed and pulled at the hold Jake had on his wrists. He tried to knee Jake in his crotch, but again howled in pain when his knee, his  _bad knee_  was pinned to the floor.

It may have been the pain or the threat of losing his dignity to the man who already crippled him, but Max finally got a hand free and delivered a powerful punch to Jake's jaw, causing him rear back in pain and release his hold on the other wrist.

Max took the opportunity to punch Jake in the throat and he fell to the side and Max scrambled to get up and put some distance between them as well as a couch. He stared at Jake in disbelief as the man cough and held his throat. 

"Liar."

The harshly whispered word got Jake's attention and he looked up, meeting a teary-eyed, hurt and angry blue gaze.

"What?" He managed to croak out and started coughing again. 

"You said that you would  _never_  touch me without my explicit permission and look at what you did!" Max held up his arms and Jake looked at what he did. He looked at the bruises already forming around his wrists, the shirt he had torn, the marks he had made on an alabaster neck, he looked at where his nails had scratched the skin when he was unbuttoning Max's pants and he felt sick and disgusted with himself.  

"Max-"

"No! You said you would  _never touch_  me!" Max was red in the face from anger and betrayal. "You threatened to make me into a victim!" Tears were now streaming down his face and Jake wanted to rip off his own balls, knowing that the pain would be nothing compared to what he was putting Max through. 

"You once said that you're not a rapist, but if those aren't the words of one, I don't know what is." 

"Max, please-"

"No! Leave me alone! We may live in the same house for now but stay away from me!" Max as fast as he could with his knee throbbing with pain made his way upstairs before Jake could get to his feet and get near him again.

He went directly to his room and slammed it shut, locking it and pushing the chest of drawers in front of it. Once he was secured in the safety of his room, he went to the bathroom and stripped, throwing his clothes into the rubbish bin and stepping into the shower, turning on the hot water with no care about his skin turning red instantly from the heat. 

Max stood there and let the water run over him, he kept replaying what had transpired a few minutes ago in his head and felt himself become angrier and angrier. He lashed out and punched the wall. He did so again and again until his knuckles and the water going down the shower drain turned bloody.

He let out a ragged scream not caring if Jake heard him and sunk down to the floor of the shower. He couldn't believe that for a second time in his life he had to fight for his dignity and that the attack came from a man he thought he was safe around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's character is based physically off of the actor Nick Blood and his personality is that of Lance Hunter from Agents of SHIELD.


	11. Please Forgive Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every word I say is true...  
> Please believe me...
> 
> Shit hits the fan...again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to rant a bit, I need to blow off some steam.
> 
> I am pissed as hell with my family. I got into a screaming match with my mother and sister. My aunt once said that my older sister is a 'mini-me' of my mother and it's true. My mother decided to take my bitch-ass sister's side this evening when clearly she was the one who had wronged me. 
> 
> I really hate both their guts right now; but it's ok, I am a patient person I can wait for karma to bitch slap my asshole sister. She needs to remember that she had a very unpredictable, chronic life long illness and when she goes into a crisis I am the one who has to assist my mother in taking care of her. One time when I was 15 years old I did not sleep for 36 hours because I was up taking care of her. She has been sick 3 times this year so far and the year is far from being over; the next time her ass gets sick I am not even going to look at her or my mother. 
> 
> My sister can fucking hobble to the fridge for her water and milk to take her medication, we live in a flat and the kitchen is right by our unfortunately shared bedroom and my mother can stay up for 36 hours taking care of her by her damn self.
> 
> I am never returning to this place once I can go abroad to continue my education. Fuck them both.
> 
> *Breathes deeply* 
> 
> With that said, I am posting this chapter while beyond angry, so more than likely there are errors; if you see any please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> P.S. There is a panic attack in this chapter, so heed this warning in case you are easily triggered or have panic attacks yourself.

Max cracked open an eye when his alarm went off the next morning. He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling as his phone alarm continued to beep. 

"Fuck." He dragged a hand over his face, not wanting to get out of bed or face anyone today. When he could no longer stand the beeping, he grabbed the phone off the bedside table and turned it off. He then opened his text messages and typed out a message to Lola.

_'Not feeling well. Taking the day off. Will be in tomorrow.'_

He sent it and dropped back down on his bed to stare at the ceiling again, only to almost jump out of his skin when the phone that was resting on his chest vibrated. Blinking up at him was a notification for a new message.

_'Sorry to hear that dear, take tomorrow if you need it as well and feel better soon.'_

Max closed the message and turned off his phone. Even though only two persons every called him on it, it still felt nice thinking he could disconnect himself from the outside world. As he settle back into bed his eyes caught the chest of drawers, still acting as a barricade in front of his locked down and his mind went back to the first time he saw that  _hungry_  look in Jake's eyes and how he had barricaded himself in his room then as well. 

Memories of the previous night flashed in his mind, he remembered how terrified he was and what Jake had said to him. Tears gathered in his eyes and he let them fall; soon he was sobbing into his pillow,  his chest began to hurt and he was unable to catch his breath. He never thought Jake would ever try to hurt him like  _that._

He curled up into a tight ball on his side and laid there in bed until the sun was high in the sky. He only relented and got out of bed when his hunger pains would not go away. Once he had pushed the chest of drawers from in front of the door, he put his ear to it, listening for any sign of Jake in the cabin. Satisfied that he was alone, he crept downstairs and made some toast with jam and juice to fill his stomach. 

Max was lost in thought, as a result he did not hear the side door opening until Jake walked in and both men froze at the sight of each other.  

Jake looked like a deer caught in headlights and Max swallowed the food that was in his mouth; fear and uncertainty thrumming in his veins at the sight of the other man and he felt sick. 

He tried to remind himself that he got away. He fought and won. And Jake wasn't making a move towards him; if anything he looked just as fearful as Max.

However, he kept thinking about 'what if's' and Max went pale and he could hear nothing over the blood rushing in his ears, he felt the bile rising up and barely made it to the garbage bin in the kitchen to empty the little bit of food he had just consumed.

He felt strong hands holding him up from collapsing, after he dry heaved a few more times he was lowered to the floor. There were tears streaming down his face, his throat felt raw and scratchy, he rested his head against the counter and closed his eyes, feeling as some more tears escaped them. He didn’t open them even when he felt a glass with cold water was placed in his hand, he only raised it to his head and drank until it was finished.

He could feel Jacob staring at him but he still not open his eyes, he did not want to see what would be reflected in them. He tried to get himself under control but he found himself back in the boys’ bathroom in school, with the weight of the other boy pressing into him, only for the face of the boy to change into that of Jake's and he was unable to breathe again.

“Max? Max!”

He couldn’t breathe.

_He couldn’t breathe!_

He began clawing at his throat trying to breathe and felt strong hands holding his, preventing him from doing any damage to himself.

“You have to breathe Max! Open your bloody eyes!”

Max felt a strong chest against his back and strong arms holding him.

"Copy my breathing Max; in and out, in and out."

He did as told and soon he had calmed down and was able to breathe again. The minutes ticked by as Max sat there on the cold floor with Jake wrapped around him. He remembered how those same arms had pinned him to the floor the previous night, bruising the skin of his wrist and tearing at his clothes and he felt anger well up inside of him.

Without any warning he turned and punched Jake across his jaw and he felt sick satisfaction when blood sprayed out of his mouth and across the floor and lower cupboards. Jake fell flat on his back dazed from the punch.

Max pushed himself away from Jake so hard that he slid across the floor and hit his back against another set of low cupboards, his face contorted in rage.

"You piece of shit!" 

Jake had managed to ease himself up on his elbows and was looking at Max, regret painted all over his face.

"How can you touch me after what you did to me last night?"

"It wasn't my intentions to, but you were having a panic attack-"

"I was having a panic attack because of what you did to me." Max snarled, still curled up against the cupboards.

"I  _know_. Shit!" He sat up and held onto his head, "I know what I did to you Max and there are no words for me to say how  _sorry_ I am." 

"How could you do that? What was going through your head?" Max was genuinely curious.

Jake let out a bitter laugh, "I was angry-"

"Angry? You were angry, so you tried to  _rape_  me." Max snorted in disbelief and shook his head.

"I was angry because you kept calling what I was doing 'sexual assault.'"

"Are you trying to blame your actions on me? Fuck you Sternwood."

"No, I'm not. I-I am attracted to you Max, you know this, yet every time I touched you, you equated it to 'rape' and I have told you before that I am no rapist."

"Really? Last night proved differently."

"I wasn't going to rape you."

"What?" Max's voice was soft.

Jake closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look of betrayal in the blue ones across from him.

"I wasn't going to rape you."

There was a moment of silence as Max's brain processed what he said. The silence stretched on to the point where it had become unbearable for Jake.

"Say something, anything, please Max."

Max looked up at him, tears swimming in his blue eyes and Jake hated himself for putting them in there.

"I was in secondary school the first time I had to fight off someone who wanted to rape me."

Jake's eyebrows flew up at that.

"It was a schoolmate of mine; he attacked me in the restroom at school and I managed to fight him off. My parents almost killed him when they heard what happened. I managed to move pass it and continue with my life, knowing that I had a close call."

"Max-"

"I knew both men and women lusted after me because of my looks, but hey, what can I do about that?" Max smiled a humourless smile and shrugged. "But I knew, I knew that I could have been attacked again I just never thought it would have come from someone I came to  _trust_. I know that we're not friends, but I at least considered you an ally, someone who I trusted have my back in a tight spot."

Jake's eyes went wide at that revelation and knew that he had irrevocably destroyed that little trust.

Max wiped at his eyes and stood up looking down at Jake, "I don't know for how much longer we'll be stuck with each other but stay the hell away from me and know that I will never trust you again." 

He was about to walk off but thought better of it and spun back around, "do you know how I felt having to fight off the only person who is supposed to have my back? I am  _scared_  Jake,  _scared of you._  All I am thinking right now is ' _when_  is he going to try again?' 'What is going to set him off?' 'Will he succeed then?' I always thought that the worst thing you could have ever done was cripple me but you just went and topped yourself Jake." Max shook his head a look of disgust on his face "fuck you Sternwood." With that he left the kitchen and went upstairs, the slam of his bedroom door echoing throughout the cabin. 

Jake dropped himself back on the floor, hands over his face. 

" _Fuck!"_

* * *

The next morning Max got ready for work, noticing how quiet the cabin was and when he arrived in the kitchen he found out why it was so quiet. On the counter laid a note with car keys on top of it.

_'Max, you said to stay away from you and I intend to do so._ _You may use the car belonging to those keys to transport yourself around._

_I am very sorry Max; words cannot express this enough. I know I have said_ _this before and it may mean nothing to you, but please know that these words_ _are not empty. If you give me a chance, a chance that I know I do not deserve,_ _I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Every word I say is true,_

_Please believe me.'_

_\- Jake._

He snorted at the words he had just read and shook his head. 

"It's going to take a lot more than a note to make me even think about forgiving you Jake." He folded the note and tucked it away into his pocket. He grabbed the car keys off the counter and made his way to the drive way where a silver nondescript _Toyota Corolla_ was waiting for him. He got in and took the time to relish being behind the wheel of a car in such a long time.

Max enjoyed the drive to work even though it was  _too_  quiet in the car by himself. When Jake used to drop him off, they would listen to music and even though they did not speak to each other, just the other's presence was comforting. He sighed as he arrived at work and parked, ignoring Kevin who was across the parking lot getting out of his own car. He was the cause of all of this between him and Jake; the fact that he would not take 'no' for answer. He felts Kevin's eyes on him as he walked to the library building and continued to ignore him.

"No Jake today?" Lola asked when Max had reached the receptionist desk.

"No. There might not be any Jake for some time." 

"You guys had a domestic, is that why you said you weren't feeling well yesterday?"

Max wanted to laugh at that, she made it sound as if they had a lover's quarrel when it was anything but. 

"Something like that." He gave a vague answer and hoped that she would drop it.

"I'm not going to make you talk about it if you don't want to but know that I am always here if you need to." Max smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"And talk to Jake, I'm sure whatever it is can be sorted out."

Max wanted to scream that attempted rape was not something that could be sorted out.

Instead he said, "It's not that simple Lola."

"Just promise you that you will try to work it out with him." 

"Ok, I promise." he did not think crossing his fingers behind his back when he said that was childish.

"Great."

Max smiled tightly at Lola as he left to go upstairs and shelve returned books.

* * *

"I see that your boyfriend didn't drop you off this morning, trouble in paradise?" He sounded hopeful and Max resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"What do you want?" Max continued his task, not turning around to give Kevin any more attention

"Just want to know why you lied."

"Lied about  _what_?" Max felt himself close to losing his cool.

"About  _that guy_  being your boyfriend."

The way he said 'that guy' made Max pause and turn around, an eyebrow raised.

"I  _did not_  lie, he  _is_  my boyfriend." max had a sinking feeling in his stomach that something bad was about to happen.

Kevin chuckled darkly a sound that raised the hair on the back of Max's neck.

"That sounds like some romance novel trope 'the hero falls in love with the thief he has been chasing.'" 

That sentence right there made Max freeze and breakout into a cold sweat, he thought that he was going to be sick right then and there.  

"What the hell are you talking about?" Max was proud that his voice was strong, when on the inside he was freaking out.

"Cut the act Charles," Kevin's expression became even darker, "or should I say: Max Charles Lewinsky, former Detective Inspector, now fugitive?"

Max's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know who you are and who your  _boyfriend_  is."

Max swallowed,  _'this is all my fault.'_ He silently berated himself, knowing that is he did not decide to look for a job then this would not be happening right now. Max knew he was in a tight spot but being a Detective Inspector for years was not for nothing.

Schooling his expression, he asked calmly, "If I were who you say I am, not that I am admitting to  _anything,_  what do you want? Clearly you want something or you would have called the authorities already."

Kevin regarded him and Max felt his skin crawl, knowing where this was going.

"Coffee. Have coffee with me and let's get to know each other."

Max scoffed, "figured you would blackmail me into having coffee with you and then you're going to up it from having coffee to wanting me to spread my legs for you."

Kevin startled when he said that.

"What?! No! Never! I just us to have coffee together."

"For now." he turned back to the shelf and continued shelving the books.

"Max-"

"Charles. My name is Charles."

"Charles, will you have a cup of coffee with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" 

"I have to go to work now, but I'll come and collect you after you have finished working today."

Max sighed, "yeah whatever. Now leave me alone, _I_  have work to do."

He listened to Kevin's retreating footsteps, gripping the handle of the book cart so tight his knuckles were white. He felt as if he was going to have another panic attack and had to count each breath he took to calm himself. His mind was reeling, running through all his plotted out exits routes in case something like this had happened and it  _did_  happen. The first thing he did was to finish his task, acting as if nothing happened. The next thing he did was to lock himself in the male restroom and take out his cell phone. 

He had no idea how Jake was going to react and felt as if he was going to be sick but he managed to calm down and pressed 1 on his speed dial, listening as the line rang.

"Come on, come on.  _Pick up_."

_"Hello? Max?"_

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Jake's voice.

"We have a problem and we need to run, like now." He got to the point, there was no time to waste. 

There was silence on the line and he was about to repeat himself when Jake spoke.

_"What happened?"_

"You remember the guy that was harassing me the other day?"

 _"Yes..."_  Jake sounded unsure of where this was going and remembering what he did to Max afterwards.

"Well he put two and two together and figured out who we are. He approached me a while ago at work to let me know that he knows."

_"Fuck."_

"My sentiments exact." Max was pacing up and down the length of the restroom.

_"Does he want anything?"_

"Yeah, me to have coffee with him; for us to get to know each other."

_"Did you tell him you would do it?"_

"Yes, but just to buy some time. He had to go to work and said that he would  _'collect'_  me after I am finished here for the day."

_"That was smart. Can you get out of there without anyone seeing you?"_

Max sighed and ran a hand through his hair, knowing that Lola was going to be hurt with him just up and disappearing on her, but it was not only his freedom at stake.

"Yes, I can."

_"Ok, leave now and come straight here. I'll get our things packed."_

"Ok, I'm on my way and Jake, I'm really sorry."

_"It's not your fault Max. Our luck was bound to run out somewhere."_

Max ended the call and made his way out of the restroom. He calmly walked towards the back of the library and out the backdoor where he proceeded to casually walk towards his car. As soon as he was in, he took a look around at the deserted parking lot and breathed a sigh of relief that no one saw him to ask questions about where he was going.

"Good bye."

He drove off and kept his eyes forward, never looking behind him. Max's mind would not stop thinking about all the horrible ways in which Jake may react when they came face-to-face; he may have been calmed while speaking over the phone, but between now and then, Jake would have had enough time to build up his anger. Would he leave him behind? Would he kill him? Max shook his head as if to get rid of those thoughts, no, he wouldn't do any of those. But...but...would he do something even worse? Would he force Max to warm his bed as repayment for getting them out of this mess again?

He didn't want to think such horrible thoughts but his mind would not stop replaying what had happened to him two days ago.

"Fuck!"  Max slammed his hand against the steering wheel, he could do nothing but drive home and wait to see what would happen.

* * *

"Jake!" Max called as soon as he threw open the front door. The  _Range Rover_  they had used the night they had arrived in Norway was parked out front, with most of their bags in the trunk.

"In here!" 

Max followed the voice and found Jake in the kitchen on the phone. He went and took a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island to wait for Jake to finish his phone call. As he listened to Jake make arrangements for them to escape, he couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault no matter what Jake said about their luck running out; it may have ran out at some point or another but he helped. If only he hadn't pushed about getting a job and kept his ass quiet they wouldn't be in this situation.

Max feeling the self-loathing come back dropped his forehead on his folded arms on top of the island. He was so lost in his own mind that he did not hear when Jake ended his call and said his name, that's why he almost flew out of his skin when Jake laid a hand on his shoulder.

He got up so fast and spun around that the stool he was sitting on fell to the floor with a noisy clatter. Max's eyes were wide with fear and Jake had both his hands up trying to seem as none threatening as possible.

"Don't  _touch_ me." 

Jake said nothing but lowered his hands.

"Go take a look in your room, see if I left anything behind and meet me out in the car."

Max nodded and ran upstairs, he tore open the room door and did a quick sweep with his eyes. Jake seemed to have packed everything. He walked into the bathroom and all his medical equipment was packed. As he walked back through the bedroom to go downstairs he stopped at the windows to take a look at the view of the lake which he probably would never see again.

Feeling the burn of tears behind his eyes, Max left the room and quickly made his way downstairs, out the front door and into the car where Jake was waiting. Neither men said anything as Jake started the car and drove away from the house. Max already feeling miserable for all the trouble he caused could only stare in horror as orange flames began licking their way up the side of the cabin starting from the downstairs. He kept watching as the fire devoured everything in its path until Jake turned a corner and he could no longer see anything but the thick dark smoke rising up into the sky.

* * *

The drive was tensely silent for a solid fifteen minutes until curiosity got the better of Max.

"Where are we going now?" He asked in a soft voice.

His question was met with silence and he did not chance looking at the man beside him knowing that he must have been fuming in anger. 

"Jake?"

"How do you feel about going home?"

"Huh?" Max turned to look at Jake in bewilderment. "Home? You mean go back to London?"

"No, I meant Scotland. How do you feel about going back home to Scotland?"

Max was stunned. He had never thought that going home to Scotland would have been on the table for places to hide out, but he would never deny that the thought of going home made him extremely happy.

"Damn happy.' He said and could not help the smile that blossomed across his face.

"Great, because I already made arrangements for us to get there."

"How are we getting there?"

"Same friend who got us here."

"Well give my gratitude to your friend when next you speak to him. I haven't been home in  _years,_  and it's a shame that it took me becoming a fugitive just to go back."

"Yeah, well it took my son getting  _shot_  for me to go back home." Jake said, bitterness colouring his tone and Max's smile fell instantly. 

He didn't know what to say to that so he kept quiet and went back to staring out the window until they arrived at the private airfield, a different one from the one they had used when they first arrived. Max chose not to ask any questions and held his breath as the jet took off, only releasing it when they were finally in the air.

Max slouched down in his seat, closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling lighter now that he had escaped a potentially dangerous situation. 

"I hope you know that when we land in Scotland your ass is staying at the cabin."

His eyes flew open to look at Jake who was looking at him none too pleased with what happened.

"If you get bored, find a hobby, pick up gardening, cooking, knitting, anything that does not involve you interacting with the public on a daily basis. Something like this  _cannot_  happen again."

"Yeah, I know. I am sorry."

Jake echoed his previous response, "Yeah, I know," before turning to look out the window.

The rest of the flight was silent as both men did not know what else to say. 

* * *

 

1 hour and 45 minutes later, the private jet landed and when Max exited it he was hit with a home sickness he did not know he know he felt. The private landing strip they arrived at, had an excellent view of green hills and there was a scenery of green stretching for miles and miles that the eyes could see. 

"Welcome home Max."

"Thanks mate, it's great to be home."

Max made his true accent bleed through his words and he felt happy until he remembered something important.

"Shit! Jake, I probably should have asked this from before, but I was just so overjoyed about coming home, but is it safe for us to be here? I mean this is where I grew up and you're an internationally wanted criminal."

"Scotland is a big place. I'm sure we can hide here. After all, how many persons knows that you're from here and if those that know would not expect you to return here for refuge."

Max turned to look back at the green hills, "yeah, that actually makes sense."

"Yes, it does. Now let's go." Jake placed his hand at the small of Max's back and the younger man almost jumped out of his skin at the touch.

"Jesus!  _Do not touch me!_ " Max hissed. "I know that I fucked up, but don't think that I have forgotten what you tried to do to me." He shouldered his bag and walked in the direction of their waiting car.

Jake sighed and followed him.

"I meant what I said in that note Max."

Max had forgotten about the note he had tucked away in his pocket that morning. So much had happened and it was just a little after 1 P.M. in the afternoon. 

"I will spend the rest of my life making right what I did to you."

"Do you think we are going to be together for that long?"

Jake kept his eyes on the road when he replied, "I sure hope so. I have never lied about being attracted to you Max and I want a lot more than just your body."

Any other time those words would have had Max making a sarcastic comment, but the memories of Jake attacking him two days ago were still fresh in his mind and he felt dread settle in his stomach at the thought of spending the rest of his life with this man sitting beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not crucify me for Max's reaction or non-reaction (depends on your perspective) to Jake's attempt at raping him. Shit went down in this chapter that had to be dealt with first. Don't worry, he and jake will deal with it.


	12. How Can We Be Lovers (If We Can't Be friends?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea when these two will get their act together and fall into bed, especially after what Jake did. Sigh...  
> I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I already have the outline for the next chapter, however, the next 2 weeks are going to be VERY crazy, so I may not get enough time (or any) to write. I just you all to know.
> 
> If you see any please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

_He was back in the male restroom of his old secondary school, minding his own business when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall. He felt a bigger, firm body press him even more against the wall and he struggled and screamed._

_A hand clamped over his mouth and he bit down on it, making his attacker scream out in pain and loosen his hold on him. Max took the opportunity to break free and run for the door only to be grabbed again and dragged down on the floor. He was roughly turned over unto his back and saw that his attacker's face was nothing but a blank space and this terrified him even more._

_Max raised his hands to push the person off of him only to realize that his hands were pinned to the floor on either sides of his head by some invisible force and he started to panic._

_"Please don't. Don't do this please. I don't want this."_

 T _ears escaped his eyes and slid down the sides of his face to disappear into his hairline, as his pleas were ignored._

_"NO!" Max bucked up trying to dislodge his attacker as he started unbuttoning his shirt and teased his nipples to hardness and he **hated**  his traitorous body for responding to the assault._

_"Stop! Please! I don't want this! Just stop!"_

_The laugh that followed his pleas was dark._

_"Your mouth says'stop' and that you don't want it, but your body," his attacker shifted down his body and ground both their hard lengths together and Max let out a choked sob, "but your body says something else entirely." He then proceeded to lick a tear from Max's cheek, making him scrunch up his face in disgust._

_"Don't worry Max, I'm going to make you feel good."_

_Max stopped struggling when the voice said that._

_"I know your voice! JAKE! Get off me! Now!"_

_His attacker's face finally cleared up and he saw the wicked grin on Jake's face._

_"Now why would I do that Max," He slowly slid his hand down Max's heaving chest and flat, toned stomach to cup his cock and squeezed gently making him moan against his wishes, "when your body is craving me? I told you I would have you Max and I intend to claim you, to cover your beautiful alabaster skin in my marks to show the world and you that you belong to me."_

_Max had no idea when they both became naked and he could no longer struggle or even scream as Jake brutally breached his body, making him feel as if he was being split into two. All he could do was lay there as Jake had his way with him, feeling nothing but pain and helplessness. The next thing he knew is that he was free falling into a dark abyss._

Max awoke with a scream on his lips, on the floor by his bed, tangled up in the sheets he had managed to drag off the bed with him; he was soaked with sweat and had difficulty regaining his breath. He untangled himself from the sheets and huddled in the space between the bedside table and his bed, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them trying to make himself as small as possible. 

That was the  _sixth_  nightmare Max had had since he and Jake had arrived in Scotland and it was only their  _third_  day there. The first time it had happened Jake had come running to Max's room, banging on the bedroom door, which he had thankfully barricaded before going to sleep; because he had no idea how he would have reacted to seeing the subject of his nightmare in his room.

After the second nightmare Jake knew to knock gently on the door and inquire if Max was alright, taking whatever answer he was given and then leaving.

Max had no idea how much his screams of fear, pain and anguish tore Jake apart, especially since he was the cause of them. Jake kept berating himself for what he was putting the younger man through and he had no clue of how to rectify the situation; not that he had the chance to try, seeing as how Max have been keeping his distance since they arrived, not that he blamed him. 

Therefore for the time being Max screamed himself awake from nightmares and Jake would check on him.

Max did not go back to sleep that night, knowing what was waiting for him in his dreams, instead he stared out the window until morning light and only braving the kitchen when he could no longer ignore the hunger gnawing at his insides. As he made his way down the stairs he could hear activity in the kitchen and steeled himself for some extremely unwanted interaction.

When he walked into the brightly lit kitchen Jake had his back to him stirring something in a pot which smelled heavenly and Max's position at the entrance was given away by his traitorous stomach which chose that exact moment to let out the loudest growl it ever had into the quietness. 

Jake spun around and Max was sure he looked like a deer in headlights. 

Jake was the first to recover, "I was making some soup for you. Figured you were hungry."

Max would not deny that the soup did smell delicious and he  _was_  hungry but...but...his mind went back his nightmares and Jake's attempt at forcing himself on him and felt a rush of anger.

"Put any Rohypnol in it, so I won't fight back this time when you try to rape me again?" 

Jake blinked, _"What?"_  

"You know, the 'date rape' drug. Heard it's all the rage now with you  _monsters_."

Max was not pulling his punches.

The tension that had been simmering suddenly became dense like a fog and Max felt that if he breathed too deeply he would have choked on it, but he did not back down. 

"I  _did not_  put anything in the food Max."

Max chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, that's what a rapist would say."

Jake turned around and took a bowl from the overhead counter and dished some soup in it, he then turned back around and eat some of it in full view of Max.

"See? There's nothing in it."

"I don't want it."

Jake sighed exasperatedly, "you have to eat something Max."

"Not from you I don't."

"Stop being difficult."

Max raised his eyebrows.

"Difficult?  _Difficult?_  I have all rights to be as fucking difficult as I want to be!Do you remember what you did to me?" Max spread his hands out, a look of inquiry on his face. "Do you?! Because I sure as hell do. I mean it was just four days ago that you pinned me to the floor and tried to rape me!"

His face was red with rage as he continued to stare at the other man.

"I still have the bruises from how tight you held my wrists, there are scratches and bites marks along my torso Jake!" 

Jake looked away in shame.

"No, look at me, you don't get to turn away." Max went in for the kill, "I am having nightmares.  _Nightmares_ , do you know how long they took to go away the first time I was attacked? At least my parents were able to remove me from the school, but here I am stuck with my attacker!"

"Every night I go to sleep I can still feel your weight pressing down on me. I am scared that you are going to finish what you started!" Tears were streaming down his face.

"Max," He took a step towards Max only for the young man to step back.

"There are not enough words for me to express how sorry I am that I hurt you. What I did is completely unforgivable and I understand that you have all rights to be angry, but know this, I am never going to put my hands on you again, until you allow me to do so."

Max sniffled, "you have said that before and look at what you did."

"Max-"

"I'm not hungry anymore." Max spun around and fled the kitchen, leaving a defeated Jake in his wake. 

* * *

That same night found Max sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of hot tea in front of him. He had just woken up from another nightmare and feared going back to sleep, so still wearing his sweat soaked shirt, he went downstairs to the kitchen. He had his arms folded on the island with his head resting on them and that's how Jake had found him a few minutes later.

He was unsure of what to do; he needed a glass of water but at the same time he did not want to startle an already shaken Max. 

He cleared his throat.

"Max?"

Max just about flew out of his skin. He was up and off stool in the matter of a few seconds and it clattered loudly to the floor. His blue eyes were wide and frightened and he looked ready to bolt once his eyes rest on Jake. 

Both men stood still, looking at each other and Jake realized that Max was not meeting his eyes and when he looked down, he remembered that he was clad only in his preferred choice of sleepwear: tight boxer briefs.

Max had screwed his eyes shut, his knuckles were white from his grip on the kitchen island and his breathing was too fast and shallow.

"Breathe deeper Max, you're going to make yourself pass out. I'm only going to get a glass of water and then I will go back upstairs and leave you alone again." 

He made sure to give Max a wide berth as he fetched his water and true to his word he immediately left the kitchen and only then did Max breathed a sigh of relief. 

* * *

Morning light found Max still at the kitchen island, fast asleep and that is how Jake found him as well when he went downstairs for breakfast. He stood for a few minutes looking over the younger man, taking in the dark circles around his eyes and how pale he looked.

Jake knew that he looked like that because of his actions, so instead of waking him, he wrapped a warm blanket around Max's shoulders and left a note beside his  head, that he would see upon waking and quietly made his way out of the cabin.

An hour later Max woke feeling warm and comfortable, despite sleeping at the island; when he was more aware he realized that a blanket was draped over his shoulders and saw the note.

_'Max, I've gone into town for breakfast and some groceries._

_I didn't want to wake you._

_-Jake.'_

"Well that explains the blanket." Max got up and made himself something light to eat, all the while trying to figure out what to do with his day.  It had been a long time since he had visited Scotland and now he was back to stay indefinitely. However, the first few days back, he stayed holed up in his room away from Jake, but looking outside, it was bright and sunny and he felt and urge to take a walk. 

Leaving a note so that Jake would not come back to an empty cabin and freak out, Max made his way through the back door, across the back yard and down a small slope, walking without any real destination in mind. 

* * *

Jake had come back to an empty cabin with a note waiting for him on the folded blanket he had wrapped around Max's shoulders.

_'Gone for a walk. Thanks for the blanket._

_-Max.'_

By the time Jake had finished putting away the groceries, the sky had gotten very dark with rain clouds and Max was not back as yet. He couldn't help but feel a bit worried about where the younger man was, remembering the last time he got caught in the rain, how Max had injured himself. And just as that thought crossed his mind the cloud opened up and the rain came down hard and heavy, within a few seconds Jake could no longer see more than a few feet in front of him.

"Shit, I have to get him a cell phone." Jake went and sat in the living room where he had a good view of both the front door and the kitchen door; knowing that he could do nothing but wait for Max to return.

_'If he returns.'_

A nasty little voice at the back of his mind whispered.

_'After what you did to him, maybe he took this chance to escape you.'_

Jake shook his head violently to get rid of these thoughts and picked up the crossword puzzle he had started the day before as a means of distracting himself. 

The crossword as a lost cause, Jake could not concentrate on it with the rain pounding on the roof top and the fact that he had been back at the cabin for 1 hour, 45 minutes and 56 seconds, but who’s counting, not him.

He was just about to get up and brave the ferocious storm when the kitchen door slammed open, banging off the wall and frightening him. He was about and off the couch in seconds, gun drawn and pointed at none other than a soaked to the bones Max.

"Fucking hell! Where have you been?!" He lowered his gun and glared at Max who looked no worse for wear but just soaking wet.

"You look like a drowned rat."

That got a giggle out of Max which sounded a bit hysterical.

"I forgot how crazy the weather is here." Max answered as he closed the door, puddles of water gathering wherever he moved to.

"Is there any hot water?" Max asked as he checked the kettle and frowned when he felt that it was empty.

Jake looked closer at Max as he filled the kettle and saw that he was shivering, his cheeks and nose were red from the cold and his lips had an unsettling blue tint to it.

"Go dry off and put on some warm clothes, I'll make some hot tea for you."

Max looked over at Jake with a raised eyebrow, "I don't need you telling me what to do or taking care of me."

Jake resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You're shivering and your lips are blue. I am merely concerned that you might catch a cold, nothing more, nothing less. So stop arguing with me and go dry off, the tea will be waiting for you."

Max eyed him suspiciously but moved to do as told and made a parting commenting as he walked passed Jake, "don't put  _anything_  in it."

Ten minutes later, Max re-entered the kitchen in dry clothes and a small towel slung around his shoulders which he was still using to dry his hair. His cheeks and nose were still red but his lips no longer looked blue.

"Tea's on the counter and I am heating up some soup for you as well."

Max said nothing as he hopped up on the counter and sipped the tea, making a noise of contentment feeling the warmth spread through his bones. When he finished the tea, a bowl of chicken soup was pushed into his hands and he looked up at Jake who had put a respectable amount of distance between them.

"It's my mother's recipe; she used to give it to me as a boy when I was sick and I figured it could maybe help ward off the cold that we both you you're going to come down with from frolicking in the rain."

Max looked offended at that statement. 

"I was not  _frolicking_."

"Sure you weren't." Jake teased, "eat your soup."

Max showed him the middle finger and then began eating his soup; and when he got the first taste of it, he couldn't help the moan that slipped out his lips.

" _Holy shit_ , this is -"

His words of praise were cut off when he looked up and saw that oh so familiar look in Jake's eyes.

"Stop that." He mumbled, looking down into his bowl of soup.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that!"

"How am I looking at you?"

Max held up his head and glared daggers at Jake.

"Like you're undressing me with your eyes. You're making me uncomfortable."

“I know the right approach right now is to say 'I'm sorry,' given the fact that I tried to rape you."

Max flinched at his admission.

"But I'm not. You are a very attractive man and I will always continue to look at you with desire, want and need coursing through my blood."

Max felt as if the crockery bowl from which he was eating the soup was going to shatter from how hard he was gripping it. He felt hot red anger course through _his_ blood and maybe that's why he did what he did next. He slammed down the bowl with such force on the counter that it did in fact crack and pushed himself off of it so that he was standing.

"Is this what you want?! Huh?!"

Max swiftly grabbed the hem of his sweater and shirt and dragged them both off over his head, throwing the rolled up clothes at Jake's head who caught them. Eyes wide with shock at Max's sudden change in behaviour.

"Max stop."

His hand went to the waist of his sweat pants and Jake took a step forward, hand outstretched as if to stop Max from doing something he would regret.

"Max don't do that. You don't want to."

His words were ignored as the younger man pushed it and his underwear down his legs in one movement, stepping out of them so that he stood before Jake in all his naked glory.

 ** _"Is this what you want?!"_**  He bellowed, stretching his hands out to the side as if offering his body. "How do you want me? On my knees like a good little whore for you, with your cock shoved down my throat? Or should I lie on my back, with my legs spread like a bitch in heat."

Jake looked at Max, his heart breaking at what he had caused.

"I want you to give yourself to me because you want to. I  _am_  sorry that I tried to take you by force." With that said he dropped Max's clothes on the kitchen island and left the kitchen.

Now that the adrenaline from his anger was leaving him, Max came back to his senses and realized that he was stark naked in the middle of the kitchen after offering himself up to be fucked. He knew he had done in it in anger and to torment Jake but he felt disgusted with himself as he sank down to the cold floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, as if that could shield him away from the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Scotland's weather.


	13. Someone Call A Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicken soup can't cure everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like you all to know that I am posting this chapter under the influence of severe pains and very strong painkillers, so forgive me if somethings do not make sense (hopefully that is not the case).
> 
> I figured that after the crazy ass weeks I have had, that you all deserved something nice! :D
> 
> If you see any please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Max woke up in the middle of the night, feeling as if he had swam in the Arctic Ocean, he was freezing and his teeth would not stop chattering, his throat felt as if he had gargled with nails, he couldn't breathe properly through his nose. And his head...his head felt stuffed full of cotton and he kept feeling dizzy. Even lying down was a chore.

It had taken him almost ten minutes to get downstairs to the kitchen, he kept feeling dizzy from the slightest movement and breathing through his mouth was not helping the situation. Max was silently cursing his weak immune system for failing him at an inopportune time, but his throat was desperately crying out for water.

When he finally reached the kitchen he squinted from the brightness of the light and wondered why it was on.

"What wrong with you?"

Max spun around at the sound of the voice and immediately regretted it. He felt his stomach roll and he swore his head was no longer attached to his body.  

Grabbing onto the wall to steady himself, and glared at Jake, who was leaning against the counter by the fridge clad in nothing but a pair of tight boxer-briefs.

"The chicken soup did  _shit_."

He managed to hiss out before doubling over in a coughing fit.

Jake raised an eyebrow but made no move to assist him.

"You sound as if you ate nails."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious asshole." 

Max gingerly made his way to the fridge and could not suppress the full body shiver when he was blasted with cold air. He ignored Jake's piercing gaze as he poured himself a glass of ice cold water, failing to keep his hand from shaking and spilling some of the water.

"You're sick." Jake deadpanned.

"And again, pointing out the obvious. Why are you even awake?"

"Couldn't sleep. You really shouldn't drink such cold water; more than likely you have a fever."

"I know," Max grumbled, "but my it soothes my throat."

"At least mix it with some room temperature water."

Max cleared his throat as best as possible before asking his question.

"How do you know so much?"

"I had a child and trust me, children get sick like crazy. Once one of them has a cold, the others will surely get it."

Max nodded at that, which was a very bad idea, as the world started to spin and would not stop. Everything after seemed to happen in slow motion, he felt himself release his hold on the glass and heard it shatter as it hit the floor, he heard muffled cursing from somewhere far away and he would have met the ground as well if not for the pair of strong arms which grabbed him around his waist.

"Fucking hell! You're burning up Lewinsky!" 

Max tried to bat away the annoying hand that was resting on his forehead but his movements were sluggish; he felt as if he was underwater and could feel the darkness pulling him down into its depths. He lost consciousness in a few seconds so he had no idea that Jake had lifted him up and carried him back to his room, laying him gently on his bed and proceeded to nurse him for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

He was fighting to surface from the darkness but its grip was tight and he began to panic, but he soon calmed down when he felt something warm on his forehead and a soft voice telling him it was ok and to rest some more. He doesn't know why, but that voice made him feel safe and he sunk back down into the darkness, knowing that he voice would keep him safe.

* * *

 _Max_   _was walking in what could only be described as a barren wasteland, there were buildings in sight and all the trees and foliage were withered and dried up. There was no one else as far as his eyes could see and the sun was beating down harshly on his head. He was sweating and there was no cool shade and even worse no water for him to drink._

_Each step he took was harder that the one before until he finally collapsed. Max laid there on the dusty ground, squinting up at the hot sun, however, the sun was soon covered by dark, heavy rain clouds. He laid there even as the thunder roared and felt instant relief when the first rain drop touched his hot skin._

_Max laid there and let the rain fall on him, enjoying the cool feeling as he finally felt free from the heat that was bearing down on him._

Jake saw how Max was restless by asleep and put his hand to his forehead feeling how hot the younger man was, his shirt was soaked in sweat as his body was working to cool him down. Having been a father, he knew that he had to lower Max's temperature quickly or risk him having a seizure. 

He got a basin of cool water and a soft wash rag and wiped his face and neck with it. And then he stopped and stared at the unconscious man on the bed. Jake knew what he was going to do next was in Max's best interest, however, he could not help but feel as if he was somehow betraying Max again.

He began to gently as possible remove, the sweat soaked shirt when Max stirred and started mumbling and pushing weakly at his hands.

"Stop...please don't."

Jake released his hold on the shirt as if it had burnt him, but Max continued his weak begging.

"Don't...please...don't hurt me." Tears slid down his face and Jake's heart broke at the sight.

"I'm not going to hurt you Max." Jake ran his fingers through Max's hair trying to soothe him. "I need to wipe you down and change your shirt, you'll be a lot more comfortable in a clean shirt."

Max stopped protesting and Jake as quickly as he could, wiped down Max with the cool water and changed his shirt. Once he was sure Max had fallen back asleep, he hurriedly made his way to the bathroom where he proceeded to vomit in the toilet. When he could do nothing but dry heave, Jake sat down on the cold tile, drawing his knees up to his chest, regret curling his insides as he remembered what he did to Max, causing him to beg weakly.

* * *

A few hours later Max woke up due to a severe coughing fit; his chest felt tight from each back wrenching cough and his throat was on fire. He doubled over and would have fallen off the bed if not for Jake rushing to his bedside and catching him in time.

"Easy, easy." He gently eased Max back to lie back against his pillows and held a cup with a straw by his lips.

"Drink, it will ease the coughing."

Max, tired and still delirious did as told with no arguing. After he was finished drinking, he laid back against his pillows and immediately fell back asleep, completely unaware of the lips that brushed his forehead in a kiss, but sighed at the cool cloth that was placed on it.  

* * *

Jake was in the kitchen, mid-afternoon making chicken broth for Max to drink when he heard footsteps on the stairs and spun around, only to see Max, delirious from his high fever looking around the room with fever glazed eyes before settling on Jake.

"The bananas are coming." He croaked, throat still a mess.

Jake looked at the sick man in front of him, wondering if he should carry him to the emergency room.

"What?"

The wide eye look he got would have been comical if not for the heat he felt coming off of Max, when he had grabbed Jake's arms.

"The _bananas_ are coming! We have to run!"

"No, the only thing  _you_  have to do is go back up to be. Now come on." 

Jake tried to turn Max around gently but he was being stubborn.

"No."

"Max, you're not well and I am pretty sure l could fry an egg on you from how hot you are. Let me help you back upstairs."

"No, carry me." Max wrapped his arms weakly around Jake's neck and closed his eyes, trusting Jake to hold his weight.

Jake sighed, "you're a horrible patient." He gently wrapped his arm around Max's waist and eased his other hand under his knees, taking care to lift him up.

Max rubbed his cheek against his shirt as Jake carried him upstairs.

"You smell good."

"Thank you."

"Always thought you smelled good; why did you have to hurt me?"

That almost made Jake stumble and when he looked down at Max, he was already asleep again. He didn't know what to say, his throat feeling tight wondering if Max would remember anything from his fevered haze and how he was at his most vulnerable with no one but Jake to take care of him.

"I'm sorry Max. I am  _so very_  sorry."


	14. Under The Boardwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Under the boardwalk) Out of the sun  
> (Under the boardwalk) We'll be havin' some fun  
> (Under the boardwalk) People walking above  
> (Under the boardwalk) We'll be falling in love  
> Under the boardwalk, boardwalk
> 
> There is dinner and talking and something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should know the drill by now: If you see any please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> Under the boardwalk by The Drifters

Max woke up to the sun shining brightly through the gap in his curtain. He sat up against the headboard of the bed and found that he was not dizzy or nauseous and felt lucid for the first time in days. Just then the door to his room opened and in walked Jake carrying a tray of soup, a glass of water and medication.

Jake stopped in his tracks when he saw that Max was awake and sitting up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better."

Jake walked into the room and placed the tray on Max's lap, ignoring the way he tensed when he loomed over him and took a seat on the edge of the bed, making sure not to disturb the tray of food.

"You're looking much better as well." 

Max flinched slightly when he felt a cool hand on his forehead and tried hard not to blush.

"And you're fever finally broke, but you're still going to be taking it easy, so eat you soup, take your meds and get some more rest."

"Ok Dr. Sternwood." Max mocked, but did as told, not realizing how hungry he was until the first spoonful of spoon enter his empty stomach.

"Oh, one more thing."

Max looked up at Jake, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"No more running downstairs screaming 'the bananas are coming."

Max groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please tell me I did not do that."

Jake laughed, "sorry I can't, my mother told me not to lie."

"Really?" Max fixed him with an unimpressed look, "you are a professional thief, and you lie for a living."

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"A part from the fact that I was out of my mind with a high fever? I watched a horror movie as a child, where fruits and vegetables grew teeth and ate the humans who were going to eat them."

"That's some fucked up movie."

Max chuckled and Jake realized how much he missed that sound.

"I know. Bananas were my favourite fruit until I watched that movie, after that, my parents had to stop buying them because I kept throwing them out."

"You're something else. Now eat your soup and rest." Jake got up and walked to the door, turning back to address max once more, "just leave the tray on the bedside table when you're done." With that Max was then left to do as told, while Jake made his way downstairs, replaying Max's chuckle in his head.

* * *

Later that evening as Max was taking a shower to wash away the feeling of being sick, he couldn't help but think about how vulnerable he was for the past few days. How he was at Jake's mercy, yet he knew that the man did nothing but take care of him and nurse him back to health. The incident of Jake trying to rape him was still at the forefront of Max's mind, but as he stood there in the shower, with the hot water turning his skin pink he couldn't help but think maybe it's time they both communicated with each other  _properly._

* * *

Jake was sitting at the kitchen table, completely unaware of Max watching him until he spoke.

"What do you want from me?"

He looked up from his newspaper to see Max who leaning against the door, looking uncertain. 

The silence between them stretched until Max spoke again.

"What do you want from me?"

 _"Everything."_ Jake held his gaze, "I want everything, you mind, heart, body and soul."

Max looked scared at those words, "can I trust you not to try and force yourself on me again?"

Startled by his question Jake nodded mutely and watched as Max walked over to the kitchen island and sat across from him. He watched him for about two minutes, waiting patiently, as he fidgeted, finally deciding to clasp his hands together on the table in front of him. He was obviously nervous by the way he opened and closed his mouth several times before saying something and Jake hated himself for hurting him so much. 

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Anytime."

Max smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I owe you."

"No, you don't."

Max looked Jake in his eyes, "Yes, I do."

"Listen, I did what I did because I  _wanted_ to," Jake paused, making sure that sunk in before continuing, "and I am not cruel; I wouldn't leave you alone while you're sick. I would  _never_  do that to you."

"You make that 'never' sound like a vow."

"You can interpret it that way if you want." Jake made the mistake of reaching out to cover Max's hands with his, only for Max to flinch and pull them back before Jake could make contact.

"Please, don't."

"I'm sorry."

Silence reigned heavily between them, as neither men knew what next to do or say; one was still scared and wary of the other, while the other wanted nothing more than to touch and show that he means no harm, now or in the future. 

"Let me cook you dinner."

"What?"

Max rolled his eyes and sighed, as if Jake could not understand the plain English that was coming out of his mouth.

"Let me cook you dinner as thanks for nursing me back to health."

" _You_  can cook?" Jake had never seen Max so much as boil water.

"Yes, I can in fact cook very well." Max sniffed, clearly offended.

"Hey," Jake held his hands up in surrender, "I'm not trying to start a fight, but I have never seen you cook anything."

"Just because I don't cook, doesn't mean I can't." He fired back.

"Ok, you can cook me dinner, just one thing, should I have an ambulance on stand by in case of food poisoning?" Jake barely dodged the apple Max threw at his head before exiting the kitchen.

* * *

Max had gone into town to get groceries for dinner, Jake had offered to go for him, but Max politely declined the offer, saying that he needed the fresh air after being cooped up in the cabin for so long. As he walked down the aisles, picking-up the ingredients that he needed, a familiar song started paying from the speakers, that were set up in the supermarket,  _Under the Boardwalk by The Drifters and_ started humming along with the song, remembering how his parents used to dance to this song, back when life was uncomplicated. 

He was passing a display of fresh strawberries and picked up two containers, planning to make a strawberry short-cake for dessert; he had everything else he needed for the shrimp alfredo fettuccine, he would be cooking for dinner.

* * *

 

Jake was banned from the kitchen, Max had returned and had promptly kicked him out, threatening him with severe bodily harm should he even try to take a peek inside. However, the smells wafting into the living room from said kitchen had him drooling, his stomach rumbling and he was sorely tempted to risk severe bodily harm if it meant he could steal a little of the food from the pot, but was saved from doing so when Max called out to him.

"Go wash up, dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

Jake did as told and when he walked into the dining room, he did a double take when he saw his favourite wine being chilled in a container filled with ice. He couldn't remember if he ever told Max that bit of information or if Max had paid closer attention to him that he realized. 

His eyes grew even wider when he saw the food on the table, with Max standing beside it looking nervous. 

"I know, it's not much."

Jake raised an eyebrow taking in the feast on the table. There was a steaming platter of shrimp alfredo fettuccine, a bowl of freshly tossed salad, garlic bread toasted just right, a bottle of chilled red wine.

"Right."

Max blushed, clearly he knew exactly what Jake was thinking.

"Just make sure to save some room for dessert."

"Dessert? There's dessert?"

"Yeah," Max scratched the back of his neck, wondering why he was feeling so bashful all of a sudden, "it's strawberry shortcake."

"Ok, now this has gone from a 'thank you' meal straight to just downright spoiling me."

"Well I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

The two men sat down and ate in companionable silence with the occasional word of praise falling from Jake's lips at how great Max's cooking is.

Max felt his skin getting hotter and hotter at each word of praise and willed his traitorous body to calm the fuck down; he was sure that at this point he looked like a cooked lobster. He was grateful that Jake didn't make a comment on his blushing.

"That was  _great._ " Jake leaned back in his chair, a contented smile on his face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Max got up and started to clear the table.

Jake stood up as well, "here let me help." And in silence they cleared the table. 

Afterwards Max brought out a tray with two plates of the strawberry shortcake dessert he made with a pot of tea, setting the tray down on the centre table between him and Jake.

Again, both men enjoyed their dessert in companionable silence, only the crackle from the fire making a sound.

Jake finished his cake before Max and set his plate down, taking up his tea and taking a sip, humming in contented bliss.

"This has all been great Max. Thank you."

"It's the least I could do."

"You didn't have to."

"I  _wanted_  to." Max caught and held Jake's gaze, "my parents taught me to show my gratitude and this is me showing it. If you think it's too much for just being my nurse while I was sick, then consider it as thank you for kidnapping my ass that day from the prison transport bus."

"I didn't kidnap you."

Max smirked, "oh? Then what do you call it?"

"Taking what's mine."

Jake realised what he said instantly when the smirk fell from Max's lips and he turned his head to stare into the roaring fire that was keeping them warm.

"Max-"

Whatever Jake was about to say was abruptly cut off when Max launched himself at him with no warning.

Jake had braced himself for a punch but when he felt was a warm weight settling in his lap, strong toned thighs settling on either side of him and warm lips moulding themselves to his. 

Max. Was. Kissing. Him. 

He was kissing him like a man dying of thirst getting a drink of water. Max bit his bottom lip and that made Jake spring into action; he started kissing back, giving just as good as he got. Max licked into Jake's mouth, running his tongue along his teeth, tasting the sweetness of the tea and cake he just ate and Jake moaned, his and tightening their grip on Max's gyrating hips.

The kiss broke and Max leaned back and got to his feet, breathing hard and the blue of his eyes swallowed by dark lust.

"Fuck!" He bent over, gripping his right knee, which started hurting from his carelessness a few seconds ago.

When the pain subsided, he straightened up and ran his fingers through his hair, looking anywhere but at the man sitting in front of him, sporting a hard-on thanks to his action, while Jake wanted nothing more than to grab a handful of that luscious hair and drag him back down for another kiss.

"Why do you have to say things like that? You tried to rape me, you almost hurt me real bad and yet here we are; me drilling my hips into yours. Why do you have to make me feel things I don't want to feel, that I  _shouldn't_  be feeling?"

Jake was at a loss for words. He was watching Max intently, waiting for his next move but prepared for it he was not.

Max leaned over him and shoved his head to the side and sucked on a patch of skin on his neck. He bit, sucked and soothed with his tongue until there was a vivid red mark on Jake's neck.

Satisfied with his work, Max stood up and Jake let him go.

"You having been putting too many of your marks on me. Now a mark of my own is on you." With that he walked away, leaving a stunned and wanting Jake in his way. 


	15. We Danced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out there on that empty hardwood floor...  
> The lights turned way down low...  
> The music played, we held each other close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter. I am quite nervous about posting it but I feel as if I have been sitting on it for too long. 
> 
> Y'all should know the drill by now: If you see any please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> "We Danced" by Brad Paisley

The rain had started falling somewhere around 3:00 A.M. that morning and it had not let up. It was coming down in droves and Max stood by the French doors in the library watching it fall but seeing nothing as he was caught up in his thoughts, replaying the events of the night before and feeling his face grow hotter and hotter each time he recalled how he had climbed into Jake's lap and stuck his tongue down his throat.

"Please don't go out frolicking in the rain."

Max will deny to his dying day that he let out a high pitched yelp when he heard the voice behind him. He spun around saw the star of his thoughts leaning against the door of the library.

"You don't have to worry about that; I have no intention of going out in  _that_ ," he pointed to the rain outside, "I would definitely drown."

Jake chuckled, "anyone would."

The room fell silent, the only sound was the rain, as both men stared at each other and Max could not help the way his eyes travelled the length of Jake's body, taking in the way his sweater and jeans fit his toned, muscular body and memories of the night came flooding back, his face growing hot and Max spun around to hide what was clearly written on his face,  _lust, want, desire._

He wasn't fast enough.

"I can't stop thinking about it either."

He heard the confession, but he still did not turn around, instead choosing to raise his palms to the glass of the French door and leaning forward to rest his head on it as well, hoping that the coolness would help calm him down.

With the floor being carpeted and Jake wearing socks on his feet, he only felt a warm presence at his back and encircling him to inform him that Jake had moved. Jake rested his palms on the glass beside Max's, he towered over Max allowing him to look out at the watery landscape. They may not have been touching, but Max could feel the heat coming off of Jake’s body and it felt as if a brand was being burned into his back; he managed not to jump out of his skin when Jake spoke.

“I know you want me; that look in your eyes our first night in Norway was a huge indication; you wanted me to  _wreck_  you. You wanted it so much yet you fled.” 

Jacob took a chance and placed his hand on Max's rib cage, feeling it expand and contract with each breath.

"Jake..."Max said his name, a warning in his voice

"I'm not going to do anything more," he squeezed Max's rib cage, "unless you want me to."

Max gave a tiny laugh, "you sure are damn persistent."

"You've said that before."

Feeling bold, Max leaned back into Jake's solid body, "so I have." He placed his hands over Jake's who hissed.

"Your hands are bloody freezing."

"Really?" Max turned his head to look up at Jake, an evil grin forming on his face and stuck his cold fingers up the back of Jake's shirt, laughing when he jumped and yelped, trying to dislodge the smaller man from him.

"You are a menace."

"Hey, if you want me, you have to take the menace that comes with me as well." Max smiled cheekily, however, it soon dropped from his face when he saw the look on Jake's face.

"Jake? What are you thinking?" He started backing up, only for his eyes to widen in terror as Jake began to advance on him.

"Well, you stuck your icicle fingers up my shirt, so I am wondering if you're ticklish or not."

"No."

"No, you're not ticklish?"

Max narrowed his eyes, "no, as in don't even think about it."

The smile on Jake's face was downright wolfish, "run."

Max didn't even think twice as he vaulted over the couch, wincing a little as he exerted his bad knee and made a beeline towards the door before his felt long, slender fingers run up his side and he let out a hysterical giggle.

"St-stop! No-no!" Max was giggling like crazy, trying and failing to get away from the tickling torture.

"No can do. You started this Max." Jake was resting on his knees over Max, who had collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggling. The tickling ceased "say 'uncle.'"

"No!"

The tickling resumed and so did the hysterical giggling.

"Ok, ok! Uncle!"

Jake stopped the torture and got to his feet looking down at Max, who was still on his back, trying to calming his laughing.

"Would you like some soup for lunch?"

Max looked up at him, cheeks red from laughing, "first you tickle torture me and now you're offering me food?"

"I figured it's the least I could do."

"Yeah, sure, but I'm not helping."

Jake laughed, "I didn't expect you to, but you can wash the dishes."

Max rolled his eyes, "sure, just go make my food, I'm hungry now."

 

* * *

 

The rain was still falling, well pass lunch time and into the late evening.

"I honestly forgot how much it rained here." Jake commented as he looked out into the wet darkness beyond the living room window.

"Well I didn't and it's fucking with my knee." Max complained from his seat on the couch where he had his right leg stretched out, massaging it.

"You want some pain meds?" 

"Nah, regular aspirin don't work on me and anything stronger makes me loopy."

"Good loopy or bad loopy?" Jake asked as he took a seat in the arm chair adjacent to the couch.

Max laughed, "let's just say that I become friends with everyone."

"Then I should probably go get you some so that you'll be friends with me."

"Well you'd need some bloody strong drugs."

"Ouch, that hurts; am I that bad?"

Max was about to answer when there was sudden darkness.

"Jake?" The uneasiness was clear in his voice.

"Don't worry, the wind must have knocked out the power. Just give me a few minutes to get a fire going."

True to his word, Jake had a fire going in the fire place in a few minutes and the living room was cast in a soft warm glow. Max was sure if it was because of the fire or just the atmosphere of the moment but he suddenly felt relaxed and content. He laid back down in the couch and began humming softly to himself.

"What song is that?"

"Hmm?" He cracked open an eye which he had no idea when he closed his eyes and tilted his head back to look at Jake.

"That song you were humming just now."

"Oh, it's called ' _We Danced_ ' by Brad Paisley, an American country music singer. It's a great song."

Jake smiled, "I can see that."

Max frowned, "what do you mean?"

"You've been humming it a lot lately."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Can you sing it? I want to hear the words."

Max blushed at that, no one had ever asked him to sing for them.

"How about I got get my ipod so you can listen to it? I won't do it any justice." Max was up and off the couch, heading up stairs in a matter of seconds before Jake could answer him.

He was back in no time, "here," he handed the earphone buds to Jake and turned on the ipod, finding the song in his recently played list and started it. Max stood there, in front of Jake, watching his face, trying to read his facial expression in the fire light to see if he liked the song. When suddenly Jake looked up at him and stood up, forcing Max to take a step back.

"What?"

Jake took one of the buds out of his ear and held it out to Max, "put it in."

Max eye him suspiciously but did as told.

"What now?" He asked, curious as to where this was going, but still a bit apprehensive.

Jake took the ipod from Max and slid it into the front pocket of his jeans pants.

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"Dance. With. Me." Jake stepped closer to Max, and gently rested his hands on his waist. "I won't try anything, just dance with me."

Max swallowed hard, but he moved his arms to wrap around Jake's neck and moved in closer so that their bodies were touching and he felt heat crawl up the back of his neck.

The song started over and they began to gently sway with each other, the light of the fire casting their shadows on the wall, making it look as if they were lovers locked in an embrace.

 _The bar was empty_ _  
_ _I was sweeping up the floor_ _  
_ _That's when she walked in_ _  
_ _I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"_ _  
_ _And she said "I know,_ _  
_ _But I'm afraid I left my purse"_ _  
_ _I said, "I put one back behind the bar_ _  
_ _I bet it's probably yours"_ _  
_ _And the next thing that I knew_ _  
_ _There we were, lost in conversation_ _  
_ _And before I handed her her purse_ _  
_ _I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"_

Max didn't know where to look, he made the mistake of looking up only to see Jake staring back at him and immediately averted his eyes. He settled for staring at a spot on Jake's sweater.

 _And we danced_ _  
_ _Out there on that empty hardwood floor_ _  
_ _The chairs up and the lights turned way down low_ _  
_ _The music played, we held each other close_ _  
_ _And we danced_

Jake's arms tightened on Max's waist and pulled him closer.

Max's heart rate sped up and he was sure that Jake could feel how hard it was beating.

 _And from that moment_ _  
_ _There was never any doubt_ _  
_ _I had found the one_ _  
_ _That I had always dreamed about_ _  
_ _And then one evenin'_ _  
_ _When she stopped by after work_ _  
_ _I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt_ _  
_ _And as her eyes filled up with tears_ _  
_ _She said, "This is the last thing I expected"_ _  
_ _And then she took me by the hand_ _  
_ _And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"_

Max's fingers had somewhere along the way grasped the fabric of Jake's sweater and was clinging to it for dear life.

 _Like no one else had ever danced before_ _  
_ _I can't explain what happened on that floor_ _  
_ _But the music played_ _  
_ _We held each other close_ _  
_ _And we danced_ _  
_ _Yeah, we danced_

Once the song was over Max ripped the earphone out of his ear and looked up at Jake, " I want you, ok. I can admit that."

Jake was stunned silent by his confession.

Max's fingers tightened even more in the fabric of his sweater, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, seeming to calm himself and Jake remained quiet, wanting to see where this was going, his hands still on Max's waist.

"I want you, you know that, but I would  _hate_ myself for giving into the man who destroyed me, who shot and crippled me and tried to rape me."

He was breathing hard and fighting strongly against the temptation to give into his desire to kiss Jake right there, which he utterly failed and gave into. Max using the fabric he had in his grip pulled Jake down just enough to capture his lips in a heated, passionate kiss. 

Jake was again shocked by Max suddenly kissing him but he immediately began moving his lips and handed over total control of the kiss to Max who took the opportunity plunge his tongue into the taller man's mouth, plundering and taking what he wanted. He moved his tongue in a way similar to as if he was fucking Jake and that made Jake hot under his collar and could feel himself becoming hard.  

However, just as it begun, it ended.

Max stepped back, causing Jake's hands to fall from his waist and putting distance between them.

"Just give me some time."

He looked at Jake with a fire in his eyes and determination on his face. 

"I'll come to you."

And then he said the two words that would seal his fate.

"I promise."

Jake regarded him for a few long seconds before nodding his head.

"I'll hold you to that."


	16. Tonight & Every Other Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folk!
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me and finished this story and to those who will read it in the future.
> 
> This fic was a simple idea that came from watching a great movie with two great actors who shared such GREAT on screen chemistry and brought their characters to life in such a gripping way. I had no idea what so many persons would have loved it and I want to thank you all for giving me a chance.
> 
> Just to let you know, this is not the end of my Max/Jacob fics. I have so many more in store for you all. I am just trying to complete all my other fics first before I start any new projects. I have so many outlines for stories about these two trouble-makers.
> 
> And for all those writers out there who are second guessing their fics about these two characters, please share your work. I want to read it no matter how short or long it is. :)
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this new and final chapter!
> 
> I love you all!!! :)
> 
> All mistakes made in this fic are mine, if you do see any mistakes please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

It had been two weeks since Max's promise and Jake had remained steadfast to his word, waiting patiently for Max to go to him for which he was grateful for. He didn't need the added pressure of being tempted by Jake at every turn while trying to figure out how much he would hate himself  _if_  he gave into the carnal pleasures he was sure to get from warming Jake's bed. 

To keep from going mad Max developed a routine of having breakfast in the morning, then going for a walk to exercise his knee, he then returned to the cabin where he would spend the rest of the morning into the early afternoon reading and depending on the day and weather he would either be out in the garden or doing yoga, trying to keep his flexibility from his days as a young gymnast and martial artist. After his afternoon activities, he would eat lunch before going on another walk, returning to the cabin once again to help Jake with dinner preparations, where after the dishes were done and put away Max would shower and then make his way over to the grand piano (that he discovered a few weeks ago) to play whatever it was that tickled his fancy that evening, before turning in for bed. 

And each night before falling asleep, he always wondered if that was the night to make his way to Jake's room and go to a place where neither of them would be able to return from.

Meanwhile, Jake was on the edge of his seat with impatience (the fact that he found out just how flexible Max is did not help the situation), wondering when the day would finally arrive that Max would make his way into his arms and into his bed. Each night as he lay in bed, he would listen to the closing of Max's bedroom door, hoping that it would reopen and that would appear at his bedroom door.  However, he remained disappointed but kept his promise of not pushing Max.

Both men had fallen into an easy routine around each other as the months passed and very soon it was December.

"This is  _ridiculous_.” Max voiced his complaint. “I have on ten different layers of clothing and I am still freezing, not to mention my knee hurts like fuck."

Jake looked over the top of his book at Max who looked miserable lying on the couch under three blankets.

"Stop being so dramatic, you only have on your underwear, shirt, sweater, sweat pants and socks. Not to mention you are under three of the warmest blankets money can buy and you are wearing a thermal knee brace so quit your whining."

"Fuck you, you goddamn giant."

"Aren't you a native of Scotland? And you lived in England and spent some time in Norway, so how the hell are you complaining about the cold weather?" 

"Just because I was born in a cold weather country and lived in others doesn't mean I like the cold or can stand it."

Another shiver racked Max's already shaking body and he was surprised that Jake hadn't made some thinly veiled joke about sharing body heat.

"Fuck this," Max got up and wrapped the blankets around him, walking across the living room to the stairs, "I'm taking the hottest shower I can endure."

"Ok, just don't drown."

Max mumbled something that Jake did not catch as he made his way up the stairs, but he knew there was a ‘fuck you’ in his words.

* * *

One day after his afternoon walk, Max returned to the cabin to find Jake surrounded by boxes of Christmas decorations and a bare Christmas tree. 

"Didn't know we were turning the place into  _Santa's Workshop_."

Jake looked up from the tangled Christmas lights he was diligently pulling out.

"Yeah, Christmas was always a big deal in my household both as a child and an adult, why stop now even though we're fugitives?"

"When is Christmas anyways?" Max spun around looking for a calendar. "The days have all been rolling into one for me."

"It is next week Tuesday."

Max did the math, "that's only a week from today."

"Yeah, my first Christmas without Ruan."

The easy atmosphere had suddenly turned gloomy and Max didn't like it.

"Do you need some help?" He offered just to make the older man feel not so alone.

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated, you can start stringing those lights," Jake pointed to the centre table where rows a Christmas lights were laid neatly on the table as to avoid them becoming tangled again, "on the tree."

"Any particular order?" Max asked as he unwound his scarf from around his neck.

"No, just make sure that there are no bare spots."

Max set to work and both men worked quietly, turning the living room into a winter wonder land with a beautifully decorated tree, garlands and lights wrapped around the banister for the staircase and wreaths.

"So," Max stared at their handy work, "will we also be leaving out milk and cookies for the big guy?"

"Still believe in Santa Claus?"

"Well not so much believe but remembered the time my boyfriend dressed up as him and had me unwrap his-" Max immediately shut up and turned red, not believing that he was about to reveal how and to whom he gave his virginity to.

"Please, continue" Jake grinned, "I want to hear all about you giving your cookies to Santa. I guess you made his nice list for years to come."

"Oh my- shut up."

"Hey, you're the one who brought up sitting on Santa's lap."

"Yeah, well I did a lot more than just sitting."

"Wow! Thank you so much Max for ruining my childhood."

"You're welcome."

"You're a wee shit."

"A wee shit who got to sit on Santa's lap."

"Yeah, you're definitely on the naughty list."

Max lowered his voice and his eyes were half lidded, "oh, I can be as naughty as you want."

Jake looked at him from the corner of his eye and raised a brow, "I'm sure you can."

* * *

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Max knew that this Christmas and Christmases to come would never be the same what with him being a fugitive on the run with an equally wanted man. Before this, he had spent Christmas with his family, then it was just him and his father after the passing of his mother and once his father was gone and it was him alone, he would spend the day going through his photo albums while listening to Christmas songs and carols play on his father's old record player, while sipping  _Baileys Irish Cream._

However, he still wanted to get something for Jake to show his gratitude for all he had done for him, even with the ups and downs they had faced. Although, right now he faced quite the conundrum.

A scarf?

No.

A funny mug?

No.

A priceless diamond?

_Hell no._

Max was stumped, not knowing what the hell to get for the man he once spent three years hunting.

"I think steam is coming through your ears."

Max jerked and tilted his head to look at Jake who was leaning against the door jam of the kitchen.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Nothing, really."

"Thinking about nothing got you looking like you're trying to figure out the meaning to life."

"Trust me, figuring out the meaning to life would be a lot easier."

Jake moved from the door and walked over to the breakfast table, pulling out a chair and sitting down across from Max.

"Tell me what's got you all lost in your own head."

Max looked away from the intense green eyes piercing his soul, "nothing much, just realized that this is my first Christmas in a long time that I am spending with someone."

"And you would prefer if it was with anyone but me."

Max's head snapped up, "what?! No! I mean sure you're not my first choice but I wouldn't change it."

"Thanks, that makes me fell all warm and fuzzy inside." Jake said dryly.

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it go to your head."

"So what are you planning to do for Christmas?"

Max was lost with that question. He looked around the room, "this?"

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"I don't know, usually I'd spend it at home, drinking  _Baileys Irish Cream_  while looking at old photos and listening to Christmas records. What'd you do before this?"

Jake was surprised that Max asked him what he did for his previous Christmases.

"Well Ruan and I would get up, have a light breakfast and then we would go to church for the Christmas morning special service."

Max looked incredulous

"Yes, I go to church." 

"And you didn't burst into flames as soon as you stepped foot on holy ground?"

"I'm a thief, not a demon."

Max laughed and Jake had to smile, he loved it when the other man laughed.

"Then what'd you do after returning from church?"

"Well, we would have this huge breakfast of pancakes topped with berries and whipped cream and then we would open gifts. I'd usually get something for Ruan where he could create or design stuff and he'd spend the rest of the day lost in his own little world while I read. For dinner we would go over to our neighbours. It may have only been the two of us, but we made it work, we were a family and we had great Christmases together." 

Jake had a look of nostalgia on his and Max felt sad that someone so precious was taken from him.

Cautiously Max moved his hand across the table until he could rest it over Jake's. He felt as if his nerves were high strung, especially when Jake glanced down at their hands and up at him.

"I do not know what it feels like to lose a child, but I have lost both of my parents so I know the grief that comes with the loss of a precious loved one and how hard it can be on the heart." Max swallowed and glanced around the room, feeling the heat slowly creeping up his, "I don't want to seem presumptuous, but we could probably start our own Christmas traditions? I mean, we're stuck with each other for the foreseeable future."

Jake smiled sadly and covered Max's hand with his free hand, "that we are." He then raised Max's hand and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it, "I'm going for a walk, I'll see you later Max."

Max kept his hands flat on the table as Jake left the room, his face on fire and his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest, in that same moment he made the decision of a lifetime, he wouldn't need any art supplies or have to go out in this freezing weather to buy a gift, he already had a  _gift_  for Jake.

* * *

Max woke bright and early the next morning and as the fog cleared from him brain he remembered that it was Christmas day. Getting out of bed, he walked over to the window, looking at fresh falling snow.

"Merry Christmas mom, dad, wherever you guys are just know that I am safe and happy and that I think of you every day."

A knock sounded on his door.

"Come in." He turned to look at Jake who did not cross the threshold of his room.

"Merry Christmas Max."

"Merry Christmas Jake."

"So I was thinking breakfast and then gifts."

"I didn't get you a gift." He blurted out, "or to put it more accurately, it isn't ready as yet."

"That's ok, I wasn't really expecting you to get me anything."

"Well I did, it's...just not ready as yet." Max looked away, blushing furiously. He could feel Jake's eyes burning into him.

Jake studied the man in front of him, knowing that he was hiding something and it had nothing to do with his 'gift.'

"Just get changed and come downstairs to help."

Max nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door quietly and breathing a sigh of relief once something solid was between him and Jake again. If he could barely look at the man right now, he had no idea how he was going to face him later.

Turning on the tap, he splashed cold water on his face, hoping that it would calm him down enough before going downstairs.

* * *

Five minutes later found Max walking into the kitchen only to be met with the sight of steaming coffee, eggs, bacon, pancakes, as well as fresh cut fruits all laid out on the breakfast table.

"I thought you needed help."

Jake turned around from the fridge, a large pitcher of no doubt freshly squeezed orange juice in his hand.

"Yes, I did say that, I need your help with eating all this food."

Max smiled and shook his head, "I hope that I will be of great assistance."

The two men sat down at the table and began eating with Max praising Jake's culinary skills.

After breakfast, Max washed the dishes since Jake had cooked, but he did not get rid of the man. Jake sat at the kitchen island behind him, drinking his second cup of coffee, his eyes never leaving Max's back, all the while, the sound of Christmas carols streaming through the speakers and filling the room with warmth.

As soon as Max was finished with the last dish, Jake ushered him out of the kitchen and into their winter wonderland, where he pushed Max into the armchair and presented him with his first gift. He hurriedly tore the wrapping paper off and saw that Jake had given him a bottle of  _Baileys Irish Cream._

"I went out and got that for you, since you told me what your Christmas traditions were."

Max smiled, "we should crack this open later."

"While listening to Christmas carols?" Jake teased.

"I thought we were already doing that." 

The sound of Mariah Carey's  _O Holy Night_  was playing softly in the background.

"That we are. So next gift."

The next gift Max received was soft but had some weight to it. He removed the wrapping paper and was presented with possibly what could be the softest and warmest blanket he had ever touched.

"This should keep your ass warm since you're always cold. It's has the thickness of three layers and is blue since you're such a freak for the colour."

Max rolled his eyes, but the gift and the reason he was given it was so sweet, he blushed hid his face in the blanket."

"Thank you Jake, these gifts are lovely."

"You're welcome Max. I'm glad you like them."

"You will get your gift later."

"You know, I am quite curious as to what this  _'gift'_ is."

"Y-you'll see what it is later.” He held up the bottle of _Baileys Irish Cream_ “let's crack this open now." Not waiting for Jake to agree with him, Max flew up out of his seat and into the kitchen.

"It's only eleven o'clock you know." He heard Jake say from where he left him in the living room.

"It's Christmas and it's five o'clock somewhere." All thoughts of Jake's gift left Max's head as he heard the sound of Jake's rich deep laugh.

The two men spent the rest of Christmas day in the company of each other, Max took over the couch with his new blanket and a book, quietly immersing himself in the world of literature as Jake played chess against himself. The day had passed quickly and both men opted to an easy dinner of sandwiches.

Jake made his way upstairs to his bedroom once dinner was over, leaving Max downstairs with his thoughts which was doing him no good.

The entire house was quiet except for the crackling of the fireplace, it's as if Max could hear  _every little sound;_ he heard Jake's shower turn on and off so he knew that the man had showered. Deciding that he himself needed to shower as well, Max got up from the couch making sure his blanket was properly wrapped around him and went upstairs to his room. 

Stripping off his clothes once he had entered his bathroom, Max got into the shower and turned on the water as hot as he could handle it and allowed the water to flow over his head and down his body, his mind racing a mile a minute with thoughts with what he was about to do. Feeling the water about to run cold, Max stepped out of the shower and dried himself, wrapping the towel low around his waist he made to walk out of the bathroom only to stop when he caught sight of his reflection in the full length mirror. The bruises and cuts he had, had since long healed and he was back to clear, flawless alabaster skin.

Max looked at the small beads of water he didn't dry, run down his chest, over his flat toned stomach to disappear in the towel and he wondered what it would feel like to have Jake's hand, his tongue travel that same path and that's when it hit him; once he stepped out of his room, walked across to Jake's door and entered it, there was no going back.

Taking a deep breath he steeled himself for what was about to come and walked out of the bathroom, foregoing clothes and exited his bedroom with only the towel wrapped around his waist to preserve his dignity. He arrived at Jake's door and knocked.

"Come in."

Taking one last breath, Max turned the door knob and entered the room.

 _'There will be no going back after this.'_  He thought once he was in the room, the door shut firmly behind him and the room warmly lit by only a bedside lamp. Jake was on his bed, a book open in his hands, reading glasses on, his head was bent and he had yet to look up at Max, which was a good thing since Max was busy staring at the almost naked man in front of him, considering Jake only had on a pair of  _tight_  boxer briefs and Max felt a swell of arousal within him.

"Yes, Max? What is it?" Jake looked up at him, then back down at his book and immediately did a double take, his eyes widening slightly.

Max was sure he was a sight, coming into his room this late at night with only a towel wrapped around him and what he knew was one hell of a blush that ran all the way from his cheeks down to his chest.

They did not speak, they only stared at each other and Max saw how Jake's eyes raked up and down him, stopping at his towel.

Pushing himself away from the door, Max walked over to the bed, Jake's eyes watching him and he felt as if he were prey being stalked by a predator that was about to devour him in the most intimate of ways. 

Once he was finally beside the bed, Jake swung his legs over the edge and sat facing him, book and glasses long forgotten on the bedside table. It was amazing looking at Jake's green eyes, nothing had even happened as yet and his eyes were already consumed with lust, only a thin ring of green was left.

"Um, about your Christmas present, I am it. That is...if you'll still have me." Max dropped his towel, making no show about it, baring himself to the man in front of him.

Jake raked his eyes over the flawless flesh in front of him, his eyes trailed down the chest covered in a blush, down the flat stomach and to the semi-hard cock. His eyes met Max's and he stood up, towering over him and slid one of his hands around the slim waist and pulled him closer so that their bodies met making Max gasp, his other had cradled Max's cheek, warmed from the blood that had rushed to it. He rubbed his thumb back and forth, watching as Max's eyes closed in contentment.

"I'll always want you Max."

He then leaned down and captured Max's slips in a soft and gently kiss. Max standing on tip toes, wrapped his arms around Jake's neck and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Jake's awaiting mouth, feeling his groan of arousal travel through his body.

Jake's hands moved from their previous positions, travelling down Max's body, around his back down to his ass to squeeze and knead the supple flesh found there. Max broke the kiss and moaned, allowing Jake to kiss down his cheek, along his jaw, down to his neck where he kissed, sucked and made his mark.

"Jake, Jake, I-" Max consumed with desire had a hard time forming his words, something Jake took great pleasure in knowing he caused.

He released the skin of Max's neck, moving his lips to his ear, "what do you need? Come on, tell me."

Max moaned and rutted his naked body against Jake's, "you, fuck, I need you, right now."

He felt the hands on his ass move to his thigh and grip him tighter, knowing what Jake was intending, he allowed himself to be lifted up and wrapped his legs around Jake's waist.

Jake spun them around and gently laid Max down on the bed, and crawled over him on his hands and knees.

"Are you sure you want this? Once we cross this line, there will be no going back."

Max nodded, "I know, I have made my decision and I want you," his words tapered off into an impatient whine, he was hard and wanting and considering Jake had been pursuing him relentlessly he sure was taking his time in claiming his prize.

"I mean it Max, if I have you now I will not be letting you go later; I will not allow you to run. Even if you change your mind in the middle, I will not be stopping, do you understand?"

"I do." Max then grabbed Jake by his waist and dragged him down so that both their erections rubbed against each other's, causing Jake's elbows to give out on him, "I want you Jake, you have been pursuing me for months, claim what you desire, I swear I am not going to change my mind, no matter how much you might annoy me."

Jake smiled and rolled his eyes, "just making sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Oh, I do. Now fuck me before I flip you on your back and ride you so hard you see stars."

It seemed as if Jake's eyes got darker at Max's words and the lust on his face was enough to give Max pause just before his breath was stolen in a soul searing kiss.

"I like that idea very much, in fact let's do that."

"What? I wanted you to do all the work."

"You're my gift, so actually you should be doing the work."

Jake reversed their positions so that he was resting with his back against the headboard and Max was straddling his lap, his erection standing proudly.

"If I knew I would have to do all the work, I would have gotten you a pair of socks."

Jake chuckled, and reached into the bedside table drawer and withdrew a condom and a half filled bottle of lube, holding them out to Max who raised an eyebrow.

"Been busy have we," he commented as he took the lube.

"I had to wait on someone."

"Good thing you have two working hands. Hope you're ready for a show." Max raised himself to his knees, squeezing some lube onto his fingers he reached behind to his ass and slowly breached himself, face screwing up in discomfort from the initial burn.

He felt Jake gripping his hips.

"You ok?"

Max breathed out, "yeah, just can't believe I'm still so tight."

There was beat of silence.

 _"Still so tight?_ What have you been doing?"

Max working himself open, smirked down at Jake and he found very much that he liked this cocky side of the man.

"I've been busy myself as well and let's just say that I am very good at  _biting_ pillows."

"Fucking hell." Jake turned them over, causing Max to lose his cocky smirk as Jake shoved his legs further apart and inserted himself between them more, his erection rubbing tantalizingly against Max's ass.

"Forget you riding me," Jake hissed, "I am going to _wreck_  your ass."

"Hope you're not all talk." Max teased, feeling excitement down to the tip of his toes.

"I was planning on taking you gently when you first walked through my door and I realised your intentions, then you opened mouth about riding me, but,  _but_  you just had to go and push my buttons. Do you know how frustrated I am? What you do to me?"

"I think I have an idea."

Jake dropped his forehead to Max's shoulder, "I am not going to restrain myself and I am letting you know from now that you _will_ be walking funny tomorrow."

Max had gotten very excited in the last few minutes and what he wanted now was Jake fucking him raw and into the mattress, pushing his face into a pillow because he was a screamer and he made this known.

"Make it so that I  _can't_  walk. Fuck me so hard and good that my ass is sore afterwards with bruises on my hips and thighs. You wanted me Jake, so now is the time to  _claim_  me and make it good."

"You are going to be the death of me."

Jake sat back on his heels and took up the condom only to have it plucked out of his hand by Max who threw it the other side of the bed.

"I'm clean, I know you are too and I want to  _feel_  you,  _all of you_."

"Ok, lie back and let me enjoy my  _gift_."

Max huffed but did as told, feeling Jake's hands run down his thighs and then the head of his cock was pushing against his opening before Jake  _slammed_ into him, hitting his prostrate dead on.

"Holy fucking hell!" Max screamed, his back arching, almost dislodging Jake.

Jake gave him no time to adjust, pulling back out until on the tip of his cock remained in him before slamming back in. Max had no idea how Jake kept hitting his prostrate with every thrust. Jake had him thrashing and moaning like a bitch in heat under him, his legs had become weak and were spread wide as Jake continued to fuck into him, from the grip on his waist Max knew that he would be sporting some impressive bruises tomorrow and he would not be getting out of bed either. 

He was getting close and he could tell that Jake was too from how erratic his thrusts had become.

"Jake, I'm-"

"Me too."

"Together. Please I want-together."

Jake heard Max's plea and leaned down, capturing his lips in another kiss as he gave a final thrust, feeling Max's warm seed hit him on his chest as his release filled Max. The kiss continued as they both came down from their high and with w final peck, Jake rolled off and Max to the side, lying on his back and listening to Max breathe hard as he did the same.

"That was amazing." Max said once he had regained his breath.

"And so worth the wait."

"Ahh! I can't feel my legs or my ass for that matter." He giggled and felt the bed shift, "where are you going."

"To get a towel to clean you up."

"Ok, well hurry and get back here, I want to cuddle."

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"You just wrecked my ass, so now I want to cuddle considering I won't be doing any walking tomorrow."

"Fine, be right back."

Jake was back in less than a minute, where he cleaned up Max and got him under the comforter  and got in behind him, pulling Max's smaller body towards his and wrapping his arms around him.

As both men laid there in the dark, their breathing getting deeper and slower, Max whispered, "Merry Christmas."

Jake hugged him tighter, "Merry Christmas Max."

 

**_ THE END. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended it where I did because it felt that it was being dragged out when I tried writing some more.


End file.
